


Lighten the Load

by CaptainAshe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ... maybe, Ashe is less dense but still dense, Cat Puns, Eventual Romance, Everyone gives Byleth the love she deserves, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Sothis judges Byleth and she deserves it, byleth is dense, no beta we die like Glenn, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAshe/pseuds/CaptainAshe
Summary: After the great war ended with the crowning of King Dimitri, and the appointment of Byleth as the new archbishop of the church of Serios, there was - as always - still much to be done. Many of her beloved Blue Lions stayed behind in the monastery to help her rebuild, renew, and begin life once again. Ashe in particular had taken on many active roles in this great undertaking, and was ever-keen to serve and assist the new archbishop faithfully as a knight and aide. Universally accepted by everyone they knew but unbeknownst to them personally; they were deeply in love with one another.A prologue and extension of the S support with Ashe at the end of Azure Moon, with some chapters afterwards to focus on their relationship development and eventual marriage, as well as some more plot development beyond the game ending. The entire idea for this fic was spawned from my realisation in the ending S support screen with Ashe and Byleth that it says (and I quote) that "Ashe served her faithfully-first as a knight and aide, and *later* as a husband" - implying that there was some mutual pining in-between the war and them getting married! So this be that basically. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 43
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

“On my command.”

The knight in charge held his hand up, and the troops at his side waited with eyes fixated forward on their target – keeping a peripheral watch on their leader for the signal to begin. His back held straight up in a proud and commanding posture, with his coat trailing skimming the backs of his knees. His right hand remained held up, pausing the action, while his other hand was balled up in a fist held at the small of his back. He glanced round, and sought the eyes of Byleth behind him, and was granted silent permission with a barely perceivable nod. 

Ashe gave a small smile filled with as much delightful humour as one could pack into the smallest of expressions, unable to keep the stoic position he held in his body to continue up to his face entirely. Facing forward again, he brought his hand forward forcefully.

“Advance!”

Ashe quickly retreated to the side, and at once the ground began to thunder with the quake of charging soldiers, with bellows and war cries alike. The first contacts were made with the enemy – the clanging of wood on wood, rained a percussion of dull thuds into the air.

“Cliff, c’mon you can hit harder than that! Tilly, no no - we don’t hit each other with the swords, only the practice dummies… Peter pick up your shield please!”

Ashe softly barked his commands to the orphans of the monastery, those who had chosen to undertake some extra curricular combat training alongside their teachings. They were lucky enough to be supervised by the "Arrow of Justice" himself, of his own volunteering. Although the war had well and truly ended, there were still causalities of war beyond that of physical injury that still needed tending to. Children who had lost their parents, lost their homes and their old way of life were routinely being rescued and brought to the sanctuary of Garreg Mach monastery. 

Today was a special day, where archbishop Byleth was overlooking the various activities the monastery had to offer, to look for areas where the newly available funds from a stable world could be invested. She sat upon the rows of benches alongside the training ground walls, and took notes. Equipment was certainly lacking, and she elaborated all that she thought with elegant swishes of her quill. Just as her father’s, her handwriting was prettier than was to be expected from one raised as a cold and hardened mercenary. The children were using training swords made of wood, but many of the other weapons; bows, axes, and pole arms had been pilfered during the five years of the monasteries time spent in ruin.

With the children happily occupied, swinging haphazardly into the training dummies and bubbling delightfully under the conversation with fellow aged warriors, Ashe felt comfortable to turn his back for a few moments and trotted up to Byleth. 

“Afternoon Professor! Glad you could make it.”

Byleth looked up from her notes and smiled pleasantly. The man always had such a disposition about of him that warmed every interaction he partook in. His honest nature, proud stature but ever-kind eyes made him a treasured blessing. Not to mention he was an experienced and keen-eyed bow knight – one of the best amongst the already legendary knights of Serios.

“Yes, indeed Ashe. So, who have we got here?” 

She gestured out towards the little ones enjoying themselves. He looked endearing back to his class, and easily recited all of their names to her. 

“Is it going well? The idea of holding a lunch time club wasn’t your own, but you’ve been handling it well I trust?” 

“Yes of course! I’m good with children. I’ve taken care of my younger siblings since I was a kid.”

She nodded, remembering all of the tales of his siblings he had told her. Something was still on her mind, as she frequently worried of the burdens on his own shoulders. Always keen to assist, but never able to accept such assistance.

“Are you sure this isn’t too much to take on along with your duties?”

Ashe put a considering hand up to his chin and looked up.

“Not at all Professor, - uh should it be archbishop now? – anyway, I’m happy to help. You’ve been working so hard. I’m happy to do anything I can to help.”

Ashe shot a quietly intense smile at Byleth, who gazed back thoroughly warmed. If she were honest with herself, she would admit that he was one of the few people who had this effect on her. No matter how many meetings she had, how many war councils, debates and urgent requests demanding her attention, she could trust Ashe to push all of these troubles away – if just for a moments time. Like the first sigh of relief produced from stepping an aching foot into a warm bath, he had the ability to ease her mind at a simple glance. She wondered why that could be, and concluded that some people were just had that special aura about them. She pushed down the impatient sigh from the back of her unconscious that originated from a distant sassy Goddess, and re-focused her attention on the man in front of her. 

A shrieking cry came from behind them, and Ashe whirled around – rushing towards its source. 

“Peter? Whatever is wrong?”

The poor child had managed to trip over his wooden shield that he had left unattended on the ground, and was blubbering out an explanation as best as he could. Byleth shuddered, as she could hear the amount of slobber in the child’s mouth as he spoke, and the mucus he was sniffing back into his nose from the exertion of crying. Although Byleth loved children in theory (only in particular instances, and from a distance), the reality of child care was all a bit overwhelming for her. She envied Ashe’s natural manner with them, and sure enough Peter was soon giggling again. She watched with pride as Ashe picked him up and examined the small grazes on the palms of his hands.

“Allow me, Ashe.” She called out to him.

Ashe looked back gratefully, and brought little Peter to Byleth, placing him squarely in front of her. 

“Hello Lady Byleth.”

He said weakly, with eyes still red and moist. 

“Please hold out your hands.” 

He glanced shyly back at Ashe, who encouraged him with a look. Byleth had learnt the basics of holy magic initially from Rhea, and then from Mercedes. After her transformation and merging with Sothis, she had noticed her own capabilities were enhanced. She had been keen to continue developing his ability where she could, and just like in times like this, it had proved useful. Hovering her palms above the little boy’s own, the golden light emanating from her soul began to glow. Ashe looked up at Byleth, watching how the illumination from the magic shone, lighting up the small crown upon her head , and to how it reflected on her turquoise eyes. It was mesmerising, and created a colour within their depths that he could not describe. 

Once the healing was complete, she looked up at him and he instinctively looked away as if caught somehow. Byleth waited for him to say something, but he did not fill the conversation as he usually would. Ashe looked back and chuckled to dispel whatever had just come over him. Unfortunately for the pair, dancing around the consious realisation of an attraction, and growing that spark of chemistry into a successful rapport is a subtle art that is not well appreciated by children. Peter glanced between the two and said the first thing that came into his head, addressing the archbishop directly.

“I think Mr Ashe loves you Lady Byleth.”

Ashe spluttered, feeling the heat from his cheeks rise and reach the tip of his eyes.

“Uh – uh thank you for your help Lady Byleth! We ought to get you back to your training now…” 

He guided the traitorous boy by his shoulders back towards the other children pointedly not looking at Byleth for her reaction. He began to fervently teach the correct grip of a sword in earnest, hoping that the back of his head would not also betray his scorching face somehow.

“Mr Ashe why is your face all red.”

Byleth held in a laugh, and shook her head. Children have such a way of cutting right to the heart of an issue, honest to an embarrassing fault. She tried to push down the moment with as much humour as it brought to her, but she could not unhear the boy’s words. How Ashe had reacted… how he had looked almost ashamed. Was she really that embarrassingly bad of a potential romantic interest? The sigh from the back of her unconscious trebled in volume, she could almost envision the eye roll of heroic proportions. She scowled inwardly, hoping that Sothis got the message. She had no idea what thought she was trying to communicate to her, but assumed she was doing something wrong - as she always seemed to be. Deciding she had seen enough, she stood up from her seat.

“Ashe, I’m leaving now. I’ll see you at the council later?”

He turned immediately from his gathered class. 

“Oh yes, I’ll be there! Good bye!”

He waved in a slightly forced manner, and his young class joined in and screamed their own good byes and enthusiastically waved at her. As she left the training grounds, she could still hear him trying to reign in control of his lesson. 

* * * * * *

“After the meeting with the council of Sreng, I think it is fair to conclude that we could begin negotiations to open up a trade route here.”

“My father would never agree to that, that would take a merchant’s road right through Gautier territory.”

“How pointless.”

“Astute observation Felix, now do you have any actual ideas to share or are you just here to be a nuisance?”

Byleth had taken a backseat – figuratively, not literally – to the discussions of new negotiations with Sreng today. Those who were native to Faerghus were better suited to plan out the specifics, after she had led the initial peace negotiations. King Dimitri was stationed far away from them at this point, but was glad to have her remaining beloved lions by her side. This was of course with the exception for his ever-loyal vassal Dedue. She found herself zoning in and out of the conversation, and instead concentrated on her list of extensive notes she had taken during the meeting:

1 – Remember to place out fish for the cats tonight.

2 – Ask Rafael where the mysterious boxes outside his room had come from. 

3 – Order more mint tea leaves.

4 - …

In fact, there was no 4, for it instead was a crude doodle of a cat. She exhaled a little too loudly, and the bickering knights all paused to look her way.

“I for one, agree with Byleth on this one.” 

This comment from Sylvain earned him a smack on the head with a rolled-up map of Faerghus. The wielder of the weapon was unclear as Byleth was still looking down, but she guessed either Ingrid or Felix as the likely candidates. The negotiations started up again in a lively manner.

“Psst.” 

She was nudged on the shoulder to her left. 

“I’m sorry… I wish I was more useful here. I didn’t really grow up experiencing much to do with politics.” Ashe whispered to her.

“Don’t worry, me neither.” She smiled to him.

“I see you’ve been taking some good notes.” 

She followed his gaze down to her doodles. He chucked quietly as she looked down at the drawing, and back up into his eyes.

“Well… I’m no Ignatz.”

“I think it’s purrfectly good.”

Byleth frowned.

“Ashe you have cat to be kitten me…”

He let out a too-loud laugh, disturbing the council again.

“You know, you two don’t have to be here if you’re not going to participate.” Ingrid said a bit shortly.

Ashe held up his hands in surrender.

“I’m sorry Ingrid, it won’t happen again.”

“That was my fault, please continue.” Byleth formed a stoic poker face. The group continued again, but not without a cheery giggle from Annette.

“That was your fault.” Byleth whispered accusingly to Ashe, but a smile unmistakably coloured her tone as she spoke directly in his ear this time. 

He felt all of the hair raise on the back of his neck, and tingles from her warm breath enunciating softly prickled delightfully from his scalp all the way down his back. He shuddered visually, and she backed away as if she had been burnt.

“Sorry.” She quickly mumbled.

She distanced herself slightly from him, and decided to throw herself actively into the discussions, scolding Felix, reigning in Sylvain and quieting everybody else whenever Mercedes had a quiet suggestion to make. The large golden collars on her cloak hid her face from view as she sat forward in her chair, and so Ashe was unable to read her expression. 

After they had finally managed to call it a day - the skeleton of a plan hatched - they all one by one filed out of the room with bright conversation continuing to echo down the hallway as they left. Mercedes and Ashe remained in light chatter as Byleth finished up writing the last of the ideas. It was clear as the two spoke that Ashe’s eyes seemed to wander every few seconds back to the table in the centre of the room, a response that was triggered more so if any larger movement was detected from the last remaining seat filled. 

“Ashe…” she started sweetly, interrupting some empty small talk.

Sensing the change of tone, Ashe stiffened. 

“Yes Mercedes, is everything alright?”

“Well I was wondering the same of you actually.” She lowered her voice a little. 

“Are you waiting to speak to the professor?” She said leaning into him, ensuring that nobody else within earshot could make out her words.

“I…” He struggled.

“Well then I will leave you in peace! Let’s catch up tomorrow Ashe instead.” 

“Mercedes I-“

“Good bye professor! Don’t work too hard now, remember to take breaks!” She called out, louder this time.

“I can’t promise anything Mercie. But thank you.” 

Byleth nodded at Mercedes, who bowed and left the room. Leaving the two occupants in silence. A few beats passed, as the scribbling of writing never seemed to end. 

“Sorry to interrupt professor…”

The quill stopped, and a pair of weary eyes looked up into his own. 

“You’ve been working so hard lately, you deserve a break. Is there any way I can lighten the load?”

Byleth put down her pen, hoping that her writing would be coherent to herself the next day, when she would inevitably have to defend every detail to Seteth. Standing up and pushed the back of her chair away, her long purple cloak swaying with her as she moved, and picked up the documents as she went.

“Don’t worry about me, you’ve already been a big help.” 

She smiled as best as she could through the heaviness of her eyelids, but could she that was not doing a convincing job of it. Ashe’s face tinged with concern.

“You need all the rest you can get. It’s only going to get more hectic as time goes one… even I’m tired and I haven’t done nearly as much. It’s been a long struggle.”

He let out a bit of the hidden tension he had been holding as he finished his sentence. Byleth let all of the affection she felt into her eyes as her unfailingly gentle knight let the signs of tiredness leak into his words for the first time. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep inducing an almost drunken level of lowered inhibitions, but before she would process an appropriate response, she had already opened up her arms ever so slightly in a slight indication for an embrace.

Ashe looked at her arms inviting him, and allowed his own to join behind her back, and drew her into him. Byleth stayed rigid in his arms, wanting desperately to melt. Instead she clung gently onto his back, and let her cheek turn and fit into his shoulder in a more rehearsed manner. She reasoned with herself that this was platonic, what all friends would do, and allowed his slowly soothing rubs on her back to entrench their friendship even stronger. He let out a soft hum, and she felt the rumble through his chest.

“Come on By - Professor, let’s get you to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really appreciated as always! It helps to keep me motivated. I'm a very busy post grad student so hopefully I can update this frequently-ish. I have a few chapters already planned, so you can sit back and enjoy for now.
> 
> Also P.S. I adore the outfit for female Byleth for the "Enlightened One" class, so that is what she is wearing. : ^ )


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe walks Byleth to her quarters, and has a heart-to-heart with Sylvain.

It was so late in the evening that it was more likely to be early morning. The crisp, dry air bit at any exposed flesh, and the nights sky was clear. The lanterns lit up the path easily, the moon and stars above were visible as pin points as far as the eye could see. The pair walked along the bridge of the monastery, towards the dormitories they had always stayed in. Preferring not to simply fulfill Rhea’s previous position but instead cut her own path, Byleth had chosen to stay in her own quarters just the same as when she had been a professor. A signature of her ruling style, never to be lavish, never to take for granted, and never to wield her power for herself. She was to be a ruler only in name, relying on her friends and allies to take them hand in hand to a better world of peace. 

She walked comfortably by his side, and was greatly pleased to be walking with her arm in his after his gentlemanly offer of escorting her to her room. She glanced up at her knight, leading her onwards with a steady arm, unable to hide the feelings of confidence, support and… well…

“Are you cold? That outfit of yours from Rhea is flattering, but that cloak doesn’t seem like it offers much warmth.”

Her current preferred outfit was not one reminiscent of the previous archbishop’s status, but one she was gifted after her joining with Sothis. The “enlightened one”, as she had referred to her. It was a touch of irony as she rarely felt as if she had many enlightened moments.

“I’m okay, thank you Ashe.”

As if for emphasis of his point, the back of her conscious seemed to shower her skin in ice cold sensation, making her shiver suddenly. He chuckled slightly, and began to ease himself out of his coat. Her stubborn protests didn’t seem to make it out of her brain, before she was shrouded in a wonderful warmth and scent of him. It seemed to consume her very being as she shrank into its warm embrace, humming in pleasure.

She was very pleased that Ashe once again offered her his arm, which she accepted keenly. Looking at him for the first time without his signature cerulean coat, she noticed that he had growth in more proportions that just height since she had first met him at the monastery. His chest, hidden usually by armour and his warm layers was impressively muscular for his slim build, and his arms enticingly protruded through the fabric of his shirt slightly. 

“I can’t believe it’s been an entire month since the war has ended. It’s been a long struggle.”

He pulled her out of her dangerous thoughts. Forcing all of her brain power into re-joining the conversation, she mustered the best response she could conjure at the time.

“Yeah…”

“So many people have died, and far too many of them were civilians. But with the state we’re in now, it might actually be the survivors who have it hardest. I want to help them, just like Lonato helped me. And now that I’m a knight, I feel like I actually can.”

“That’s why you volunteered to teach the children, is that right?”

Ashe smiled warmly as he stopped walking. They were rounding the corner to the dormitories now, it took far too little time to arrive at their destination, and Byleth was sure she could listen to him talk for all eternity.

“Yes, yes indeed.” 

He paused for a moment, and let his arms unwind from hers, and she felt the lack of contact intensely. When she did not continue the conversation, he decided to fill the silence – prolonging the evening if just for a little bit.

“Time flies when I’m with you.”

He continued to smile at her with an intensity she could not place. She smiled nervously, a familiar but unknown ache in her chest beginning to throb. Stepping to face her instead, he seemed to steel himself.

“Byleth… may I ask you something.”

She looked up and deep into his eyes.

“Of course.”

He stared longer, probing deep into her soul until he finally looked down – long black eyelashes flitting above his cheeks. Under the pretend guise of “giving him time to organise his thoughts”, she studied his face from closer than she had been before. His pale skin in the moonlight was radiant, regular dusting of faint pigments of his freckles across the centre of his face. She observed that by his chin and lips there bore the faint marks of acne scarring, blending into the constellations of freckles like moons amongst the stars. Enhancing, and adding interest – never taking away. She caressed his face with her gaze, tracing lines from his lips to both of his eyes in sequence. A hidden code in which she hid her confessions. Left eye, to right eye, to lips. Lips to right eye to left. Although he currently had a stony expression from an unknown internal conflict, with eyebrows his drawn in together knotted, Byleth couldn’t deny that objectively he was devastatingly stunning. 

“I… should let you rest.“

He looked up and gave an empty smile that left no trace in his green eyes. He exhaled and took a step back, and replacing the lost smile with one that was more reminiscent of a genuine one. Byleth could not quite pull herself out of the trance she had gotten herself into, but relented when she felt a huge yawn building in her chest. Unable to stifle it, she held her hand in front of her mouth and audibly let out a dramatic yawn. Ashe chuckled softly. 

A not so subtle internal kick from Sothis forced her to finally speak up.

“I enjoyed watching your class today, would you mind if I came along another time?”

The reaction on Ashe’s face was worth it. Instantly he brightened up, the sun breaking through the clouds once again. He was practically bouncing on the spot when he answered.

“Yes, of course! We would love that.”

“Wonderful. So, tomorrow after lunch?”

“Tomorrow after lunch. Perhaps they could learn a thing or two from the great Byleth Eisner?”

She pretended to think for a moment.

“I would have thought that the great Arrow of Justice was already giving them the best training possible.”

“Is this a joke? Byleth you are the saviour of Fódlan! Even I would love another lesson, just like old times with my favourite professor.”

“Stop flirting and just kiss already!” 

They both blanched instantly and spun round to the origin of the remark. Standing further down the dormitories, outside of Dorothea’s room stood a very smug-looking Sylvain, with a grin that could haunt even the most conniving of schemers. Byleth could feel an ecstatic Sothis laughing at her expense. 

“I’m so sorry about him!” She called out from inside her dorm, and smacked him lightly before shutting her door behind him.

“What?” Sylvain pressed his face up against her door and continued; “You were thinking it too!”

“Anyway… Ashe stop keeping her up. Professor, go to bed.”

Byleth took a timid look at Ashe, who strangely did not seem embarrassed. 

“Good night Byleth. Ignore him, and get some good rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He bowed reverently – realising too late that he had used the Professor’s first name throughout much of the conversation -, and walked back towards the monastery. She wondered for a moment why he did not go to his dormitory, it was only one door down from her own with Dedue’s old room still unoccupied between them. She decided to leave it, as the promise of falling asleep in a pillowy oblivion was starting to become unbearable to resist. 

* * * * * * * * *

Ashe retraced his whimsically trodden steps slowly and more deliberately than before. He decided he would continue his stroll to sort out some of his thoughts. It had been an unusual couple of weeks – wonderful and the relief that came from securing the immediate and long-term safety of his friends and country, but there was a tinge of something else. Sadness he had thought, from the sudden lack of activity, perhaps a bounce back reaction from the emotions from all the battles he did not have time to process. But tonight, he had begun to recognise it for what it truly was. Longing. Ashe longed for something more, and he felt terribly guilty to even admit these thoughts to himself.

Feeling adventurous, still on a high from the conversation with Byleth, he decided on a location to get lost in his thoughts. Setting his sights on the Goddess tower, he walked quickly and ascended up the steps with ease, taking them two steps at a time.

Upon reaching the top, he slowed his pace and came to rest his body weight on one of the arches. He reminisced back to his days at the academy as a student, where he had suddenly felt overwhelmed. The ballroom air had suddenly felt as if he was being suffocated, the sounds all too loud, the room too crowded and the people too close. In a daze he had run out, searching for the peace that solitude could bring. Something… he could not explain what, had drawn him to the tower. A magnetic force, or a force of will, - he felt his feet move almost on their own. Just as he did now, he had stood, staring into the distance. He reminisced, worried, planned and thought. Was he cut out to be a knight?

He chucked to himself, looking back on his younger self, now as a senior knight and one who fought alongside the legendary Byleth in the war to end all wars no less. Byleth… the very person he came to think about.

“Hey champ. Need some marriage counselling?”

For the second time in one night, the red-haired menace had managed to sneak up on him.

“Sylvain!” He cried, subduing his reflex to unsheathe his weapon at the intrusion.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I just decided to follow you, you looked like you were up to something. Did you want to be alone?”

“Yes… thank you. I came up here to think actually, clear my head a bit.”

“Ah right. I wasn’t actually going to leave you alone, but thanks for clarifying you don’t want me to be here.”

Ashe stuttered.

“N-no that’s not what I meant!”

“Relax jumpy. Really Ashe, we’re friends. What’s up?”

“Sylvain… no offense, but I don’t think this is something I should be asking advice from you about.”

“Oh so it is a girl problem. Boy problem? Hey I don’t judge, but I think it’s a Byleth problem.”

Ashe was too tired to gawk and be caught of guard once again, so he allowed the comment. He turned and leaned on the balcony, staring out into the heart of the abyss, into the deep dark of night. Sylvain followed behind him, and clapped a hand on his back.

“Listen Ashe, why don’t you…. y’know. Ask her out to dinner? To tea? Why don’t you… court her? You’re a knight now, you must be aware of the traditions of how to do this thing.”

“I’m aware of them in theory…” Ashe started. He rationalised that there was no point in wasting effort concealing the truth from the other man. 

“So, start them! You do like her right? Because if it’s just a fling you’re after… as your friend I salute you, but as her former student and friend, don’t you even dare. Unless she’s cool with it too I guess…”

“Sylvain… please.” He begged him to stop the direction his thoughts were taking him.

“Yes?”

“I need… advice. How would I even start?”

He thought for a moment. 

“I’m going to give you the best advice ever, but I don’t want you spreading these secrets around.”

He pretended to give a stern warning.

“Look Ashe… you should act exactly as you have been. You’re so kind and noble naturally, girls love that stuff. Just act as yourself, Byleth will fall for you easily and it’ll just feel right.”

“And what if… it doesn’t happen?”

“Then you should probably just ask her if you can court her.”

Ashe choked on air. 

“That seems a little bold don’t you think!”

“Eh, you could get away with it. Anyway, you should head to bed too, I hear you have a big date planned tomorrow.”

Sylvain folded his arms above his head, and winked. 

Ashe, sensing his defeat - but secretly comforted by his unlikely friend - retreated back to his dormitory. As he passed Byleth’s room he couldn’t help but watch her door intently. He wondered if she was asleep already, and hoped she could get some restorative rest. He watched her often, always seeing her rushing from meeting to meeting, with the same fire in her eyes that he saw on the battlefield. Whether it was rushing to stand in front of civilians, a shield from violence to protect the innocent, or signing a document that would entail a relief package to a severely affected village. Whatever she did, Ashe saw the Goddess in her. A violent force for good, she was a terrifying person to reckon with, a beacon of hope and light for so many lives – including his own. Ashe looked at her with nothing short of awe, and made a vow to himself to always support her, no matter the price on himself, just as he knew Byleth did silently and without question for every person in Fódlan that she could.

He made a mental note to look into some herbal teas that might help, Manuela would surely be able to recommend some teas to induce restful sleep. He was aware acutely in this moment how deeply he cared for Byleth, and hoped that his presence in her life would always bring her comfort, that he would be able to show her how grateful he was to know her. He owed Lonato his life in many ways, but for Byleth he owed his knighthood, his morality, and his spirit. 

Finally, in his sleep clothes, he rested his head on his pillow, wearier than he realised. Drifting slowly off to sleep, he felt truly at peace. He continued a little further on his own line of thought just before he drifted off to sleep. With the grogginess of sleep, he finally admitted to himself that wished to further owe her one more thing; his heart. He wished to offer it regardless of whether there were mutual affections. Although, even more secretly, he hoped that could at least be a possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in quick succession just because! Okay, so I ADORE Sylvain. I hated him at first when I first started playing the game, but now I love to write him as the meme-king secret softy I envision him as. I'm super bummed that him and Ashe don't have more supports together (and not better ones), because they are the two people that across all of the routes of the game have two significant life events - Miklan's death and Lonato's death only one month apart!!! And yet their support is something about Sylvain and girls.... C'mOn LeT tHeM bONd PlEaSe


	3. Chapter 3

Ashe had arisen bright and early that morning, and was currently on his way to complete some light morning training. Deciding to forgo weapons training, today he had instead dressed lightly and gone for a jog around the monastery. Along the way he took stock of the true extent of the damage to the outer structure, and felt a pang of sadness course through him. Memories of the friends they had lost along the way, laughing as young adults at the academy. He took a deep breath to stabilise his thoughts, and concentrated instead on the day ahead; which bore much excitement. The Professor had suggested see his class once again! He relished in the opportunity to be in her presence on a more informal basis. However, he admitted that he was a little concerned at their “loose mouths”, and what they could possibly say to embarrass him in front of her once again.

He had promised Mercedes to meet today, but as they had not set a specific time, Ashe decided to catch her in the dining hall for breakfast. She was a late riser, and so he had time to wash up, and get dressed before joining the breakfast line. There was a busy schedule today as always, and even before his lunch-time class with the orphans he had to attend a meeting with some representatives of the noble houses of Faerghus – although he was unsure of the topic that was to be discussed, only that it was of some importance to him personally.

“Ashe!”

He heard the light feminine voice unmistakably from Mercedes, and she waved at him from in front in the queue.

“I’ll save us a table – come join me afterwards.”

Having both independently selected a sweet bun trio for breakfast, the friends sat opposite each other and discussed trivialities like the weather (getting colder!), and the recent meetings (lots to think about), before Mercedes pushed towards the crux of the matter. 

“So Ashe… have you thought about courting the Professor?”

He was well practiced at this point for probing comments from his friends, and so kept chewing nonchalantly. 

“It’s that obvious is it?”

“My, you two are wonderful together! I’m glad to see I wasn’t wrong in my assumption.”

He chuckled a bit, knowing his confidence in Mercedes was safe.

“I’ve already heard from Sylvain-“

“Oh dear. Perhaps I wouldn’t follow his advice.” She laughed easily, the affection in her tone proving she bore no malice towards him.

“Well actually I think he gave some good advice, he just told me to be myself! But could that really work out?”

“Well… I definitely agree Ashe, you’re a wonderful person- and I know the Professor thinks so too…. But I’ll be honest, it’s hard to know what she is thinking sometimes. I think it would be better that you take a more proactive approach.”

“More… proactive?”

“Well of course! she is rather… modest at times. Don’t you think she would like it if you took the lead?”

“Hmm…”

Ashe thought about it, whilst chewing over his last sweet bun. The thought of actively pursuing Byleth made his stomach turn in jitters, and he was sure the slight heat on his face was visible. Mercedes continued while Ashe ate.

“I think you should ask her to go on a romantic stroll with her, Oh – Annie!”

Suddenly Mercedes caught the eye of Annette picking up some breakfast a little later than the cut-off time, she looked flustered as usual. Upon seeing her dear friend, she skipped merrily towards them with her tray of food to join them.

“Hi Mercie, hi Ashe!”

“Annie, don’t you think Ashe should ask the Professor to court her? I thought he should ask to go on a walk with her.”

Annette’s eyes grew wide and excited.

“Oh yes, yes! Ooo picture this; you take her on a long horse ride through the country, you can help her up onto the horse and she can hold onto you from behind… ah how romantic!”

Ashe was quiet, slowly digesting their ideas alongside his breakfast, as well as noting how quickly his friends all took to the idea. First Sylvain, Mercedes and now Annette too.  
The monastery bells suddenly chimed signalling that it was 10 am – and time for Ashe’s meeting. Giving his goodbyes he left the girls to excitedly discuss his potential love life. As long as they approved of the match, he rationalised that he had no reason to fear their knowledge of who his affections were directed at. He trusted them with his life and knew that this fierce protection and support was mutual.

Heading up to the meeting room he happened to pass by Seteth’s office as it was slightly ajar and caught the tail end of a frantically whispered conversation. Deciding to slow to ensure nothing was amiss, he also heard the quiet tones of Byleth’s curt responses.

“Lady Byleth, this is not sensible – you must cease such… such consorting. And with one such as him!”

Ashe felt his heart drop through the floor, as he forced himself to listen on – to wait for the clarification he now desperately needed to hear.

“I…”

He heard the crack in her voice.

“He is a trusted ally Seteth. I can rely on him-“

“You cannot know that. Entrusting the fragile peace we have secured in our world to strangers to our nation is not right, I sense that you are biased in your judgement because of your-“

“Seteth, that’s enough.” 

Ashe heard the chair move along the floor and sensed he had run out of time if he wished to remain unseen. Scuttling along the corridor and round the corner, he heard rather than saw Byleth leave Seteth’s office in a foul mood, and as she stomped down the stairs and away. Ashe calmed his heart and tried to explain away what he had heard. But he had no time to consider it further. He stepped into the room and met eyes with several lords of the kingdom. He bowed immediately in respect and allowed the Arrow of Justice to take his place. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Thoughts of what had transpired before and during the meeting still swirled uncomfortably around in Ashe’s head, as he returned back down towards the dining hall for a quick bite to eat for lunch before his fated class. For many years he held dear to him that he was carrying on his duty as Lonato’s son in his role as a knight, and his continued servitude of the church of Serios as a force of good in the world. But now, it had been propositioned to him that he may actually have a real material duty to carry out in Lonato’s place – to take over as head of Gaspard house.

Apparently, it had been discussed in private before finally this proposal had reached his ears. He was torn between two fates, one as Lonato’s son, and one as the archbishop’s knight, as he knew he could not dedicate the time to the other option if he chose one route or another. After grabbing his lunch to-go, he absentmindedly went to the training room early, in to get it ready for the inevitable mess. 

On the way he thought of the other trouble to his state of mind; Byleth and a mystery man that Seteth had implied she was… fraternising with. Ashe did not doubt for one second that Byleth would never do something without meaning, and would not betray the trust of the people she had chosen to protect. However, she could… fall in love. With someone else. Ashe felt his body ache with displeasure. 

A knock at the already opened door jolted him out of his thoughts.

“Hello Ashe.”

“Ah – hello Professor… are you alright?”

He was secretly pleased to discover that Byleth was visibly annoyed – he knew the likely origin and was keen to probe more. This way he did not have to bring up that he might – accidentally – have been eavesdropping. She gave a slight huff as she took a seat alongside the training grounds as she had done yesterday.

“Not really. Seteth is giving me a headache…”

Ashe feigned innocence.

“Really? What has he done this time?”

Byleth began to clue Ashe in on a rather top-secret aspect to some negotiations recently. There had been a snag in the talks with Almyra, with their own political unrest currently going on they could not promise productive or even peaceful talks. As far she knew the internal dispute had erupted after some disagreement over territory, with a vigilante rising in popularity, threatening the current order amongst the ruling class. 

“Honestly, I rather trust the judgement of this vigilante, he has proven a trusted ally in the past – I believe if we work together Fódlan could assist with the reforms he has planned.”

Ashe looks shocked at this sudden admission. She continued on with a smile.

“You should know, you’ve met him.”

He tried to catch what she was clearly throwing to him. Almyra… vigilante… male…

“Claude?”

“Yes.” She let out a knowing smile, the first since entering the room. “After the war, he said he was leaving Fódlan, but he has kept occasionally in contact. Seteth is understandably cautious because of… well because of another house leader’s actions that year. But I do not believe that to be the case with him.”

“Are you close with Claude?”

Ashe watched her reaction for any telling signs.

“I wouldn’t say we were close, but I trust him. After all, you remember what happened at Derdriu.”

Ashe looked up to his left and tried to recall what she was referring to.

“He gave us his most powerful weapon – Failnaught is in our possession due to him volunteering it to me, to us. It’s a shame you can’t use it, it would have suited you nicely.”

She ended her sentence with a whimsical edge, her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she looked down bashfully. There was a very faint flush colouring her features, and Ashe thought this was enough evidence to drop one of his worries. His faith renewed in Byleth’s availability of affections, he renewed his plans going forward in his head, and made a mental note to catch up with Annette and Mercedes again – perhaps with Ingrid too.

One by one the little terrors began to file into the room, and Ashe put on his teaching head.

“Okay folks, line up by the door please.”

They all followed directions, albeit a bit slowly. Ashe forgave them, they had just had a session with Alois, who although a trusted and lovable ally, could cause so much excitement that they lose their energy for the rest of their classes. He decided to up the excitement again to get them going.

“Okay class, we have two special considerations today. One” – he held up his index finger – “We have the archbishop joining us again today, so we all have to be on our best behaviour!”

The entre class turned their head towards Byleth and stared. She wilted under the pressure and gave a half-wave. 

“And two” – he held up another finger – “we will be practising sparring with one another today.” 

Elated gasps came from the line of students. It brought an instinctive smile to both seasoned warriors in the room.

“Okay partner up! There’s only seven of you so one of you can be with me.”

The group immediately grabbed their respective best friends, leaving one particularly shy boy holding his own finger and swaying from left to right. He mumbled something unintelligible. Ashe knelt down in front of him, as the rest of the class zoomed off to get their wooden swords. 

“What was that Edward? We can be partners today! That’ll be fun won’t it?”

The boy was avoiding his eye contact and instead looked down at the floor. He didn’t respond, except for looking up to watch Byleth.

“Would you like to sit with the archbishop instead?”

Ashe put a comforting hand on his small arm, and Edward responded with a barely perceivable nod. He took his hand and led him over to the archbishop while quieting the rest of the class who were already beginning to try out bashing swords together.

“Professor…” Ashe began but was interrupted by a hand signal.

“Edward, is it?” She spoke softly, directly to the boy. 

Edward said nothing but shuffled closer to her. In a bold move, she lifted him up and placed him on her lap, her arms naturally coming to wrap around his front. He gave a small shy smile, and looked satisfied to watch the rest of the class. She did a few bounces on him on her lap and his smile broke out into slight giggles. 

Ashe’s heart was well and truly melted.

“Well Edward, I’ll leave you in the capable hands of our archbishop.”

Byleth gently took one of the boy’s hands in her own and made him wave back at Ashe. Edward laughed quietly and seemed to enjoy the attention. Turning back to his class now, Ashe began to teach the basics of combat moves with a partner. He could not help regularly glancing back at the little boy, who was sat comfortably in Byleth’s lap now and was eagerly gazing round at the class – happy to be an observer. 

As she sat with him, they did not talk to one another, but instead shared a quiet enjoyment of the shared moment. She felt she could recognise a kindred spirit in him and did not force him to speak when he did not want to. She bounced him occasionally, and would point out whenever someone made a good move – which his eyes would then focus on for a few moments -. The class went quickly, and she gently went to remove her new friend from her lap. Edward’s classmates filed out of the room one by one, and Edward turned to look at Byleth once more, before scuttling out to follow them. Her lap now felt very cold for the lack of a warm body on top of it, and she stood up to get the blood flowing optimally again.

Ashe was still clearing away the sword that were dumped ceremoniously on the floor as the monastery bells rang, signalling the children to go for afternoon snacks, but he turned to face the archbishop once she stood up from her seat.

“Thank you for that Professor, I hope he wasn’t bothering you.”

“Not at all. It was… nice.”

She admitted cautiously to him. She had no experience with children and had always found herself awkward around them, but she had to admit that Edward had awoken something in her. A nurturing instinct that perhaps was always there, just waiting for an opportunity to show it.

“That little one has barely said a word since he got here. He is younger than the others, at best I’d put him at three years old.”

Byleth looked considerately at Ashe, and asked a question she did not want to know the answer to.

“His parents…”

“Dead.” 

She sighed at looked at the ground. There were so many words she could say, but they had all been thought and said already. The few moments left of Ashe clearing away the room were passed in silence.

“Are you alright?” He asked for the second time that day.

She looked at the ground. 

“Yes. Thank you for allowing me in your class again, it was wonderful. You’re really great with them, and…” 

Ashe looked up, and met her eye contact.

“I’m really grateful for your presence here with me. Your contributions to the monastery and our peace efforts are invaluable. I hope you know how much I treasure you being here with… us.”

She faltered slightly at the end, replacing a “me” for an “us”. Ashe looked stunned; this was possibly the most talkative about her inner feelings that Byleth had ever been with him. Whatever that boy had inspired in her was powerful. He took the few steps across the room, and stood in front of her. He took her right hand in his own, and squeezed it lightly.

“I’ll always be here, thank you my Professor.”

“It’s Byleth.” She quickly added.

She looked down at their joined hands. Ashe smoothed the backs of her fingers that were lightly grasping his own hand. Bringing their joined hands up further, he examining how she felt in his own. The difficult decision proposed to him earlier in his meeting with the lords of Faerghus suddenly seemed very simple. 

“I’ll always be here with you, Byleth.”

Decidedly, he bowed slightly and pressed her knuckles to his lips, and planted a soft kiss on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fast updates - I tend to wait until I've written 1000 words of the next chapter before posting, but this one I am a little under. I may take a a bit longer to update the next one, so hope this satisfies until then. It's going to get a little more "plot-ish" that I originally intended (originally I was thinking just pure fluff), but I hope that is of interest - I think it will definitely be worth it.
> 
> Hold on tight, the next chapter is..... angst..... >: ^ )
> 
> (P.S - Comments and critiques are extremely welcomed, I'm not a writer (or anything close to one), so it's suuuuuuper useful when people leave feedback, so thank you to everyone who has taken the time to do so so far! This is my first "longer" fic I've attempted, so I'm actually pretty nervous about putting my writing out there... but even if only person finds enjoyment over it, it is worth it for me.)


	4. Chapter 4

As Ashe closed his eyes to sleep that night, he recollected the jump his relationship with Byleth had taken today. Watching her interact with Edward, the poor quiet child – barely out of his toddler years – with such softness and care had awakened something in him. Before, perhaps he had assumed he was in love with Byleth, but now he knew it, breathed it, and internalised it to his soul.

He had at that moment been gifted the courage to push a little, and in a chivalrous manner he had placed a kiss on her hand. He had savoured her reaction, he could practically feel the butterflies in her stomach from where she stood, and the way she had blushed so beautifully and turned bashfully away! It was as poignant a confession as he could have imagined from her. Although they had parted ways in a manner that betrayed no evidence of the affection he had shown her, Ashe still delighted in the memory. There was no reason to rush these things, particularly with her.

He had read of love and the tantalising courting procedures of great knights in his many tales of chivalry, but he could never have imagined just how wonderful it would feel to be living through it. Revelling in his thoughts he closed his eyes, and awaited sleep to take him.

An unclear amount of time passed, when Ashe awoke with a start to sharp knocking at his door.

“Ashe sir, I’m ever so sorry to wake you but there is an emergency.”

He threw off his covers, and vigorously rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes.

“What’s happened?”

“We’ve received an urgent messenger from the Alliance; a sudden attack at Fódlan’s throat by what appears to be Almyran invaders. We’re not too sure of the details yet, but we have been requested as back up to assist the Alliance forces.”

Whilst listening to the guard recount the events that had transpired overnight, Ashe was hurriedly dressing in his battle armour. Almyra… Byleth had mentioned civil unrest yesterday, but he had no idea it was this close to erupting into violence. Swinging open the door, he thanked the guard with a curt bow and took off towards the stables.

There, many knights were already collecting their horses and wyverns, and he spotted Ingrid leading her Pegasus out towards the meeting point in front of the monastery. He quickly gathered his own horse – breaking out into a quick trot to catch up to his friend.

“Ingrid!”

He called to her, and before long was alongside her.

“Ashe, glad to see you. There’s a situation in Almyra that has escalated quicker than we had imagined. The Professor has given the order for us to support the Alliance troops stationed at Fódlan’s throat.”

“Any idea what caused it?”

“I doubt we will know before we get there.”

The pair rode on towards the gathering army in silence. They had a shared understanding, both being proud knights they needed to assume the right mindset – especially since they had been awoken so suddenly.

Seteth was stationed in front, counting and setting the arrangement for the marching formation. They were to travel east, crossing into Alliance territory over the bridge of Myrddin, and up through Ordelia and Gonerill sub-territories to make it to Fódlan’s throat. It would take at least a week to reach it, and Ashe could hear Seteth setting aside a separate section for fliers.

“Any fliers come in front – you will be led in front of the main army with archbishop Byleth as your commander. You will reach the battle first, and hopefully sway the numbers more in our favour, and to discourage further bloodshed. While you hold the ground the foot soldiers and cavalry led by Catherine will march as one, and arrive second to end the battle.”

Ingrid caught Ashe’s focused eyes.

“Just like old times, right? This isn’t anything beyond what we we’re dealing with during the war.”

“I suppose it was naïve to expect all the fighting to stop all at once…” Ashe sighed.

She had a certain fire in her eyes; her duty and strength rung through her words as she spoke.

“That’s right. We do what we have to.”

Ashe was not comforted by these words. Ingrid smiled all the same, and went onwards towards the front with her Pegasus horse. Ashe remained near the front of the cavalry line, hoping to catch a glimpse of mint coloured hair amongst the fliers before they ascended into the night.

* * * * * * * * * *

The march onwards to Fódlan’s throat was uneventful, and Ashe spent most of the journey either on autopilot, or worrying obsessively about Byleth. She was the most powerful person in combat he knew and possibly was the most powerful person in all of Fódlan right now, but his feelings for her were sending his imagination into overdrive. He tried at every turn to reassure himself based on objective evidence;

“What if she was surrounded by several strong fighters?” Byleth could handle it, and there were healers nearby.

“What if there were no healers nearby?” Byleth always has vulneraries on her, and is a capable healer herself.

“What if she has run out of vulneraries and is too injured to heal herself?”

He winced at the unpleasant image his mind conjured to that one.

Then… in that case then he had to keep moving alongside the army. Stick to the plan and arrive with back-up. As the days dragged on these worries only spun faster in his head, making sleep evade him. Part of him felt ashamed to think so lowly of her as to worry to incessantly, if she couldn’t handle the invader then he certainly couldn’t, but deep down he knew his worries were born of goodness not of underestimating her.

Finally, the morning arrived where they would advance to join the flying battalion, and Ashe awoke at the first chill of the morning air. He ate breakfast in silence alongside the others, and hurried to set off finally towards the battleground where he could ease his troubled thoughts. The sight of her was the only thing that could put him at ease again.

Ashe’s nose began to fill with smoke before he could hear or see the battleground. The fliers should have arrived a day or so prior to themselves, and the lack of the usual sounds of battle at first indicated a quick victory, however the eerie silence began to unsettle him. His eyes unconsciously searched the skies for a white Pegasus and its rider, but thick fog mingled with smoke to create a dark opaque haze, impossible to see through. The army made its way towards the fortress at the very eastern border of Fódlan. As they drew closer, the unsettled feeling grew dizzying in strength, and a familiar metallic taste formed on his tongue. His worst suspicions were confirmed. Catherine led the formation, and slowed to turn and face them.

“There is dark magic at play here, advance with caution everyone.”

Thunder brand began to glow red upon being held by its master. She began a new pace, slower this time. The fortress was less than a few miles away, and still no combatants were in sight. The bad feeling washed audibly across the whole army, and the horses began to fidget with the changed attitude. A sudden screech from a wyvern released from one of the obscured towers of the keep alerted everyone, and Ashe held his bow at the ready.

Silence followed. Only the shuffling of horses generated any noise, some faint clinking of armour.

Ashe broke formation and trotted up to Catherine. She anticipated his arrival from the sound of hooves.

“Something is wrong.”

Her face was contorted slightly with worry with eyebrows drawn inwards. Ashe tried to tame the nervous wreck that his heart was becoming, to see his emotions echoed on her did not do anything to soothe him.

“We need to move now; they must be in trouble.”

She nodded in agreement, and gave the command.

“Forward!”

With an uncertain cheer the army charged forward, with the Arrow of Justice and Thunderbrand at its helm. Just as they got close to the keep, they slowed the pace of the advance slightly to allow the front runners to breach the building. A figure emerged from the archway as they approached, and walked out alone towards them.

The cavalry was signaled to pause, and all the bow knights including Ashe took their aim at the sky. In his youth he had struggled with calculating the angle needed to hit a certain target, and remembered fondly his lessons with Annette – calm and patient – these skills were now second nature to him. It was too far to see whether this figure was friend or foe.

The figure drew off their cloak to reveal a flash of green – the archbishop had returned.

The army began to cheer, and Catherine jumped off her mount to close the distance by jogging, hoping to catch up on the details of the conflict. Ashe’s nerves were not calmed, and all of the hair raised on the back of his neck. With a glowing red flash, the sword of the creator was drawn and whip-snap extended – plunging straight towards Catherine.

Quick as lightning she withdrew her own relic but it was not quite fast enough. She managed to parry just the edge of the sword, but the momentum carried it further forward to create a deep gash on the side of her arm.

Confusion broke out amongst the army, as units began to emerge from the keep behind to flank Byleth, they appeared to be Almyran soldiers alongside mysterious mages covered entirely head to toe in black.

“Charge forward at the soldiers – do not touch the Archbishop!”

Ashe yelled out, assuming the leader’s position. Catherine was still locked in a losing combat – the full strength of the ashen demon was raining upon her, and her resistance only served to block and minimise the damage. There was no room given for her to be on the offensive. Kicking his horse into a quick gallop, Ashe flew towards the pair, only able to watch in horror at this distance. He tentatively raised his bow, knowing he would be unable to strike.

“Byleth! What is the meaning of this?”

He called out as soon as he was close enough. Her eyes locked previously on Catherine jutted up to his own, and they pierced him like a rabid animal boiling over with wrath. Everything about her posture was unnatural. She was usually so graceful, now in combat she flung around her weapon with devastating power – but she was clearly off-balance. Ashe shot a warning arrow aimed above her, and watched as she threw her sword upwards to deflect it, and let it slam downward on the ground, the centrifugal force throwing her weight too far forward.

There was no more doubt in his mind - the Byleth he loved was not present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay! I've been super busy with grad school and this chapter has been the bane of my life. To be honest... I think it's the worst chapter I've written. I'm much more comfortable writing romantic scenes, having to write any form of battling or plot outside of their relationship has really stretched me to my limit. Ugh ugh ugh I hate how it turned out but I just want to get this chapter over with. Besides I suppose it's always good to challenge yourself. Please be gentle with it.... I'd love comments and criticisms to help me improve, to be honest your comments are what keep me motivated to keep writing!
> 
> But anyway, now that this nightmare is published, I can get on with writing the future chapters which I promise you are more exciting (and I hope, more well written). I'm really excited about what I've got planned for this fic, you won't have to wait long for the good food I promise.
> 
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

Ashe sat on the cart, feeling the regular bumps along the road travel up through the wheels and jostling him. There was a heavy weight on his lap, as Byleth’s unconscious head lay blissfully unaware of the world. He gently brushed a piece of sweat saturated hair out of her eyes, and recalled the events of the battle. 

**********************************

His footsteps sprinting along the hard stone floor of the keep echoed along the walls.

“Ingrid!” 

Ashe looked into her frightened eyes, confined behind by a cloud of purple-tinged magic. The stench of dark magic was chokingly strong in here, and he felt his eyes sting with the intensity.

“Ashe… “

She whimpered weakly.

“These people, they’ve disguised themselves as Almyrans but they’re not. They’re… not even human. I don’t know who they are but you’ve got to help the professor – they’ve done something to her –“

“I know, I’ve seen. It’s just like –“

“Remire village”

They finished the sentence in unison. 

With the last of her strength, she indicated further into the fortress up a stone staircase. Flopping with the effort, she let herself rest. 

“I need a healer!”

Ashe shouted back to the cautiously advancing troops, and a priest emerged to the front. Casting a powerful spell, it seemed to be blocked by the haze that surrounded her. 

“Damn it…”

Reluctantly, he left his old friend to continue up where she had indicated. Some of the knights had already gone up already and engaged in combat already, and he followed suit, feeling the air run ragged out of his lungs from exertion. 

**********************************************************

“Mmm.”

Ashe was roused from his chaotic thoughts by Byleth stirring gently on his lap. Her face was contorted in discomfort. He gently shushed her, stroking her hair gently to soothe her in her slumber. She had been placed under some form of magical forced sleep, to quieten her fevered rage. But the dark magic was clearly still coursing through her body, and though physically strong, there was nothing they could do but wait. 

The cart rumbled on, with Ashe who had volunteered to accompany Byleth back to the Monastery alone – there the healers led by Manuela back at the infirmary would be able to help her further. Although a small part of him felt he should stay with the army, to help investigate and fight on, but in this moment he felt a stronger pull of duty and protection to his Professor. To his… well he wasn’t sure what he should label it right now. She had done so much for him in the past, throwing herself in the path of danger to protect him and everyone she could. 

Another whimper fell from her lips and she writhed weakly, another bead of sweat falling from her brow. He dabbed this affectionately with a damp cloth, and sent a silent prayer up to the Goddess for her safety. He had been assured by Mercedes once the tide had been turned at the conflict at the keep that her condition was now quite stable, she would not be able to get up and fight once again. His eyes followed as her hands twitched into hard fists and relaxed again, and sent another prayer that Mercedes was indeed right.

He pressed the back of his hand to her rarely exposed forehead. She felt unnervingly cold. His fingers traced the edges of her face down to her cheeks, trying to soothe what he could not see. He poured every bit of concern and love he could into the gesture, and hoped it was doing something – anything at all.

He was haunted by the look in her crazed eyes, it was a stark reminder of something that happened many years ago at Remire village. The frenzied villagers had taken over a glassed over appearance, and fought friend, foe and environment indiscriminately. To see that same cold and distant look in her eye frightened him to his core.

“Ashe…”

He jolted in his place, and only managed to keep himself from throwing her off his lap with sheer will power. His heart broke hearing her little whimpers escaping through the haze of the sleep she was placed under, her eyes still firmly shut. 

Byleth was often the heart, soul and rock of everyone at the monastery. Everyone who she interacted in relied on her for strength, courage and wisdom. To see even her get pulled down like this… he felt helpless. Steeling his heart, he decided that throughout it all he would be the person she could rely on. He held one of her hands tightly as her tether to the living world – willing her to pull through and willing her safety, and braced himself for the long journey ahead. 

In stark contrast to their almost silent journey back (save the occasional sound of pain or discomfort from Byleth), the frantic energy upon approaching the monastery gate was palpable. Merchants parting easily for the cart that they knew contained the Archbishop, whose condition was unknown. Some of the bolder ones tried to sneak a glimpse inside the covered cart, fighting to the front of the crowd but were pulled back by the knights on guard.

Finally, the cart slowed to a stop outside the looming entrance, and the fabric at the end of the cart was lifted to allow their exit. Instinctively Ashe began to manoeuvre his hands underneath Byleth’s head and knees to lift her gently. Her head lolled limp against his chest, a dead-weight in his arms, and for the first time Ashe properly appreciated that despite how commanding she was, she was physically very small and light.

Panic coursed through him as the sunlight hit her skin, and made it clear just how pale and sickly she was. 

“Greetings Ashe – right this way, quickly.”

The usually bright tones of the gatekeeper were hurried and low. Walking as fast as he could up the stairs to the infirmary without jostling her, bishops, priests and other healers had already begun to swam behind him – with yet more up ahead. He tuned out their frantic medical talk as much as he could, but one little sentence stabbed through the din to pierce his heart.

“It’s worse than I thought…” 

His eyes prickled, and wordlessly lay Byleth on the indicated bed, and allowed the healers to surround her, backing out of the room and out of their way. A gentle squeeze at his hand startled him.

“We’ve got her now Ashe, we’ll let you know as soon as anything changes.”

He glanced up to meet Manuela’s eyes whose confidence, however feign, soothed him slightly.

“Here, sit down, I’ll get you a glass of water. You look like you’re going to pass out.”

He mindlessly followed orders again, perching on a small bench outside of the infirmary.

“Manuela.”

He spoke, hearing the cracking in his own voice. She whirled around, suddenly intense.

“We won’t let her die Ashe, I promise you. Now – drink.”

She rushed back into the infirmary, and joined in the cloud of noise he could only now faintly hear from inside.

Ashe looked down at his drink, focusing all of his efforts to incessantly study the glass, to will down his tears and to not think about what he could not bring himself to consider.

It was a simple design on the glass, but it still had a magical quality to it - like nearly everything he had encountered at the monastery. Little flecks of gold were impregnated within the patterns that were engraved on the sides. The light from the window nearby formed a moving caustic network onto the floor, from the light reflected through the water. He watched the lines of light move and churn for an unknown amount of time, and had lost count of the number of people he had seen running in and out of the infirmary. 

He took a tentative sip. 

“Sir…” 

He broke from his trance and his eyes shot suddenly to the approaching young monastery healer. 

“Um… Manuela told me to tell you that the Archbishop is stable.” 

She stuttered over her words, and bowed awkwardly. A reversed tinge of relief washed over him, and he let out some of the agonising tension he had unwittingly been holding in his shoulders. 

“May I see her?” 

“Okay, but only briefly as she has to rest.” 

As he entered the door, he felt his heart stop. There on the bed she lay limp, with the golden light of healing magic surrounding her. Ashe stepped towards her, drawn like gravity to her position, and the healers consequentially stepped back to allow him access.

The energy from their fingertips faded, and the room was thrown into silent darkness, changing the mood instantly. Sat at her bedside for a moment, and tenderly took one of her small hands in his own. Bowing his head slightly at first, he followed all the way down until his forehead was resting on her side, allowing none of his weight to fall upon her. She did not return any of the pressure he applied to her hand, but feeling the radiating warmth coming from it was enough to cast out the immediate threats of danger from the situation. He weakly lifted his head, feeling the exhaustion hit him.

“Thank you.”

He said to nobody in particular.

“We can take it from here Ashe, please get some food and rest.”

“No.”

The sternness of his own voice shocked him.

“Please… I can’t…”

Manuela sighed. 

“She would want you to rest, you can come back first thing tomorrow. Besides – your little kids will be happy to have class again tomorrow, it had to be cancelled because of the incident. Alois had to be the one to tell them, he nearly wept at the sight of their disappointed faces!”

She touched him gently on the shoulder, sensing his indecision.

“Really, she will be okay.”

“And if she isn’t?”

“You will be the first to know.” 

He held a moment longer, traced little circles on her hand with his thumb. His heart ached at the prospect of leaving her, but his duty to his class played heavily on his mind. He gently stood up, feeling every bit of weight put on him today. 

“Thank you so much.” 

He gave a polite half smile and bow, and peeled himself away from the infirmary, leaving his soul and love behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy sorry for the delay! This is a slightly shorter update than usual - but I hope it still suffices. I hope you are looking forward to the comfort incoming... so much tenderness... so much pure Ashe... ugh I love these two. As I said I wasn't planning on focusing too much on the "plot" side of it so I kept what happened intentionally vague, but I have got in my mind what is going on (which will be revealed in later chapters don't worry). So if you have any questions so far do feel free to ask!
> 
> Also your comments are super helpful to keep me motivated, so an extra special thank you to everyone who has taken the time to do so. <3 More soon! I'm so excited about the next few chapters. : D 
> 
> (P.S - I really love exploring the idea that Byleth is considered to be this super strong entity that everyone just relies on to fix everything, and how other characters are *aware* of this but still have to rely on her anyway. I love thinking how this dynamic will change their relationship when she comes to rely on him in the same way after he has supported her through this, and maybe I'm getting ahead of myself and I should just explore this in future chapters in full...)


	6. Chapter 6

“ _How long are you going to snooze for this time_.”

“…?”

A murmur of a voice seemed to fall beyond the void of existence. A whisper, or perhaps a memory? It mattered not.

“I _t matters not? Get up. You lazy so-and-so, you have that man coming here every morning, afternoon and night looking after you and you cannot even be bothered to become conscious again? Honestly! If I were you… well, I suppose I am you. Get up! Now!_ ”

Byleth opened her eyes but was disappointed with the lack of difference. No sunlight hit her eyes, nourishing her back to life once more, a mere dark and cold room met her instead. Perhaps she recognised it…

“ _You are in the monastery, you know - **the one you lead**_.”

“Sothis.”

Byleth’s voice was strained under misuse, but she spoke her assailants name out loud.

“ _Do you intend to grovel? You’re welcome by the way_.”

“Uh… thank you. What for?

“ _What for. Why do I even bother? I want to see him again… and that requires **you** to be awake!_”

Byleth sensed she had said something wrong. Before she could endure the tirade of internal abuse, she perceived an increasing light source, as well as far off footsteps that were clearly dulling their noise as much as possible.

An awareness of her body began to return to her. A heavyweight seemed to be resting itself all over her body, making movement and thinking difficult. Her memories slowly began to unwind and settle in order, but faded as it got closer to her current circumstances.

“Byleth!”

A hushed whisper came from the door. A held candle illuminated who she recognised instantly as Manuela’s face.

“I thought I could hear a voice in here, how do you feel?”

“I’ve been better.”

To her surprise, Manuela seemed to relax in relief.

“You really seemed on the brink of death a few times, I’m glad to hear you speak. You’ve been out for a week. I’ll fetch you some food and water, do try to sit up if you can.”

She found she could not. Weakly straining against her hands, she tried in vain to lift her suddenly staggering weight upwards. Moving just shy of an inch or two, she gave up.

“I… I’m heavy.”

Manuela chuckled, placing a glass of water at her side.

“Just take it easy, you’ve had a rough time.”

An awareness struck her like a lightning bolt.

“We were attacked.”

“Yes, and everyone is alright. You were… put under some form of affliction. Dark magic, we’ve seen only a little of the likes of it before. Don’t worry, it’s out of your hands now – Seteth, Catherine and Claude have managed to discuss, I’m sure you’ll hear all the details later.”

“Ingrid? Mercedes? Ashe-“

“All are well. Ashe accompanied you back to the monastery… aren’t you lucky. He’s such a noble and sweet man…”

She gazed off into the distance, her sigh full of want.

“Is he here?”

“Now? No, I imagine he will be asleep. Shall I fetch him?”

“No, it can wait.”

“Hmm…”

Manuela paused, thinking.

“He insisted I tell him every little thing; I imagine he would be quite upset if I did not inform you the instant you were awake.”

“He… would be?”

Manuela’s face turned incredulous. There was a light rap on the door.

“Professor? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, lady Byleth has graced us with her presence.”

The door was opened to reveal a stunned Dorothea.

“Oh my, Professor! You look… awful. But I’m so glad to see you awake again.”

Dorothea was another of her old students who had decided to remain in the monastery to assist with the rebuild efforts and was currently learning advanced faith magic under Manuela’s tutorage.

“Why are you up so late?”

“My I just heard there was gossip about to happen and I awoke immediately…”

Byleth gave her a weak scowl.

“Actually… I just couldn’t sleep and decided to go to the library, I saw the light in this room and thought something had happened, and here I am. I will go to the dining room and see if I can rustle up some soup for you, you must be starving.”

“Thank you.”

Byleth’s voice was barely a whisper now, and she was indeed beginning to feel the sharp pangs of hunger. As Dorothea skipped off down the stairs, Manuela placed a hand on Byleth’s forehead.

“Rest, and drink as much water as you can. Shall I fetch Ashe…?”

“No, that won’t be necessary.”

She felt her cheeks tinge a little, suddenly self-conscious of what a week-long sleep would have done to her appearance.

“Like to clean up a bit first?” She chuckled easily at Byleth’s deepening blush. “Don’t worry, you can wash up in the morning. For now, get some soup in you and rest longer. Here I’ll lift you higher.”

Manuela lifted Byleth until she was sitting up properly in bed, and right on cue Dorothea quietly slipped into the room holding a tray of hot soup.

“It’s not much, but it’ll do until the dining hall staff are there.”

She placed the tray on Byleth’s lap, and sensing her weakness – began to lift spoonful’s to her mouth.

“It must feel nice after all this time, to have others take care of you!”

Dorothea smiled, feeling thankful to show her appreciation for her beloved professor in one way at least. The two had been especially close throughout her time at the academy as well as during the war – a certain kinship had formed between the two as some of the few commoners in attendance. Byleth never judged them as two separate groups, but appreciated her students and friends on merit alone.

“Thank you.”

Byleth muttered weakly, pushing past the embarrassment of feeling helpless.

“No, thank you.” She whispered in return, earnestly.

Manuela had left the room a few minutes prior, leaving the archbishop in the capable hands of her fellow songstress. Byleth’s eyes began to feel heavy once more.

“Rest professor, I’ll clean up the bowl. We’ll be here in the morning to check up on you.”

Dorothea spoke tenderly and busied herself cleaning up the now empty bowl and cutlery. Nearing the door, she turned back, to see the professor already falling back to sleep. She smiled to herself and left.

***************************************************

“Good morning professor!”

The bright greeting gave only a few seconds of warning before the searing glare of the sunlight was allowed to blast through the room. Despite her eyes being closed, the full force of the impact was still felt on sleepy eyes.

“Argh…”

Byleth whimpered, pulling up the sheets to cover her poor retinas.

“I’ve already got your breakfast ready, eat it up quick so we can clean you up and make you presentable for your gallant knight to come and sweep you off your feet.”

Manuela flourished her statement with a dramatic wink.

“We…?”

She added, weakly.

“Hi, professor!”

The sing-song voices of Annette and Mercedes came from the door of the infirmary.

“I…”

She felt rather in over her head.

“Don’t worry professor, we’re going to make you so beautiful” “-not that you aren’t already beautiful” “-Ashe will be so bowled over” “- I can’t wait to see his face” “-Ooo I’m so happy for you professor!”

The two girls were talking over each other, with their enthusiasm so pure it was hard not to smile. And yet…

“Me… Ashe? You think I want to look good for Ashe?”

She kept her secret intentionally guarded for now. She hated to see their excitement die down at the prospect of her not returning the affections they had *assumed* he had for her – yes, it was true he had visited her many times while she was asleep and wanted to be informed of every update, but that didn’t mean anything! Just because he had kissed her hand after a lesson, that could also mean nothing, he was a knight, they all did that..., right? He had been the one to accompany her back to the monastery, he would have surely done the same for anyone. She could hear the groan from Sothis and changed her line of thought. The more pressing issue right now was how they assumed this supposed affection would be returned by her (despite them being correct).

To her surprise, they did not wilt under her response, but only laughed harder.

“Oh professor, his was the only name you spoke while you slept!” Mercedes exclaimed with glee.

“How romantic…” Annette swooned.

If she could scorn her subconscious she would do so. Laughter came from somewhere inside her mind, and she shooed it down, sensing she had been fooled once again by her little guardian’s antics.

“I…I…”

She struggled to form any words, already feeling her face was burning.

“Is this too much? You’ve only just woken up…”

Concern tinged Mercedes's voice.

“Yeah, of course, we can stop if you are uncomfortable. We just thought…”

There were the wilted faces she knew she couldn’t bear to see.

“No, I’d…”

She braced herself.

“I’d appreciate the help… with... you know…”

Their faces lit up once again and yelled in unison once again.

“Yes I knew it professor-“ “- I have the perfect idea for your hair-“ “-It’ll be so great, I-“

“Ladies, let’s let her eat her breakfast first, then you can turn her into a show-stopper – oh to be young and in love…”

Manuela’s firm voice settled them, although she herself ended on a whimsical note.

Having finished her food and washed, she now found herself surrounded by four of her closest allies, all enhancing her in some way or another. Dorothea had joined in and was currently focused on brushing through her hair gently in a way that made her scalp tingle, Annette was applying some natural make-up, and Mercedes was painting her fingernails a light sparkly green. Manuela had fetched some plain white garments that were comfortable but with a few embellished patterns along the top that made them very pretty.

Dorothea was following Annette’s plan of tying two small plaits in Byleth’s hair either side of her face and joining them at the back of her head to form a simple, but pretty adornment. “It will bring out her cheekbones!” she had cried with such delight that Byleth was rendered completely helpless to whatever plan they had for her. She very quietly admitted to herself that she was greatly enjoying the personal attention, and her heart was full being surrounded by the ones she had come to call her family.

They all gradually stood back from the bed Byleth was sitting on, and admired her from a distance.

“Oh, professor…”

Mercedes began and even looked a little tearful.

“You look like a dream, like a princess!”

“You are truly stunning, but you also look like yourself. I barely did anything!”

Dorothea brought forward a small mirror, and Byleth took in her appearance. After gazing for a long time, taking in her enhanced features, she couldn’t help but agree with them. She smiled and thanked them all for their efforts.

“Well then… there’s nothing left to do but fetch him I suppose.”

Manuela said, and the three ex-students squealed in delight and anticipation.

“You have to tell us everything-“ “- can we go and get him?” “- I want to see his face!”

Byleth surprised them all by laughing lightly. The smile she wore coloured her words as she spoke;

“I promise, I’ll tell you all everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ; ) I've been sitting on this idea for a chapter for far too long, so you're having it. I couldn't bear to leave you at the angst... so take this anticipation instead!
> 
> All my dreams come true when I imagine Byleth and all of her friends showing her love and affection and spoiling her in a way we *know* she never had growing up. I can't see Byleth caring about beauty or anything but I know she appreciates all of her girl-friends more than anything and definitely can't say no to them... and I sob...


	7. Chapter 7

Ashe lay awake, having already been awoken by the unusually bright sunshine this morning. He stared upwards at his ceiling, feeling lighter than he had done for a few days. This immediately made him recoil and feel guilty, how could he be feeling better when Byleth was still unconscious?

Scolding himself he roused himself further, and got up out of bed. He took his time washing up in the frigid early morning air, as he unintentionally had more time than usual. A week prior he had planted some flowers in the greenhouse, intending to place them at Byleth's bedside to brighten up that often dark and unhappy room, but to his disappointment they were taking longer than expected to grow. 

A short rap at the door interrupted his line of thought. Before he could answer, the air carried little bursts of giggling muffed through the door that was unmistakably belonging to his dear friend Annette. She too had been devastated by their professor’s ailment, but something must have cheered her. 

“Annette?”

He called through the door. 

“Hi Ashe, are you awake?”

“Yes, what is it?” 

She sounded suspiciously happy. He tried not to let his hopes up as he opened the door. Annette was positively beaming, and so he couldn’t help but be infected by it.

“Is she…”

“YES!” 

Annette’s eyes sparkled, her hands joined together unable to contain the glee in her body.

“She’s awake and…” Annette dulled her excitability with great effort. “and… that’s it. She’s awake, you should go and see her.”

Ashe’s suspicions arose, a creeping feeling growing up his spine.

“What… what is it? Has something happened to her?” 

“Well… you should go and see for yourself”

Confusingly Annette seemed to be subduing a smile, perhaps she found something humorous in her woken state. Before he could follow up with more questions Annette had already skipped off, and seemed to join a group of others in the distance. Shaking it off, Ashe set off in a hurry towards the greenhouse. 

“Hi sir Ashe – only one set of your flowers are ready I’m afraid, you’ll have to wait on those violets!”

“Not to worry, I’ll- “

He stopped. As he scanned over the flower beds, the only ones that bore brilliant flowers were the roses. Blood red and ruby bright, his face began to saturate with much the same hue. The universe seemed to be conspiring against him to reveal his obvious affection to Byleth, with or without his consent. 

“I’ll uh- I guess I’ll take these to her.” 

He sent a silent prayer to Sothis that he did not encounter Sylvain along the route, whilst the gardener sniped off a bunch for him to take. 

“Thank you so much for your assistance.”

“You’re welcome sir, I’ll keep tending to the others – I believe your violets should be ready to flower soon.”

He bowed slightly, clutching his now incriminating wield to his chest, and strode out of the door. Sticking mainly to the walls to avoid detection, his wide eyes scanned each area carefully – hiding the roses behind his back as he passed other beings. Finally, having reached the door of the infirmary without incident he nearly ran head-first into Dorothea. 

“S… sorry!”

He exclaimed, hiding the flowers behind his back with haste. She did not respond, except for giving a knowing glance and wandering back along the corridor with little closed-mouth chuckles. He let out a sigh, and gave a polite knock on the door. He had already completed this routine of visiting her every morning for a week now, why now when she was awake, was he being swallowed by nerves? 

“Come in.”

Byleth sounded a little breathless, it would not shock anyone that she would be worse for wear. He entered the room, and was instantly pierced to the floor. He pieced together the puzzle in his mind of Annette’s behaviour in the morning and what he saw before him as his eyes swallowed all there was to be seen.

“Byleth… you look…”

He gestured towards her, unable to find the words. 

As he scanned her, he noted with delight that her skin was rosy and bright, a relieving contrast to when he had first escorted here to her current lodgings. Her newly darkened lashes extending upwards, flourishing her expressions and out-lining her eyes to enhance the already searing emerald of her irises. As she looked down her lashes graced the flush of peach tint at the apples of her cheeks, that complimented prettily the seafoam hair that bordered her face. 

At the corners of her now subtly glowing cheekbones above her ears lay two small braids, wrapped around her head to form a pseudo-crown embellishing her with elegance. Her hair was silky smooth, with a slight curl towards the ends, which just graced past her shoulders. 

Where her hair ended began beautiful swirling lace patterns at the shoulders of her white dress. Beyond the lace details at the shoulders, it hung snug to her shapely chest and torso, then flowed outwards below the hips. It was simple and comfortable, but suited her wonderfully. In a poetic opposite to her wartime appearance, an unstoppable force of nature, now she stood to offer delicate and gentle charms.

Remembering his manners, he decided it was not polite to comment on her physical appearance after all she had been through. And yet, it felt criminal not to acknowledge her after she had clearly made a particular effort. Feeling it was not his place to comment, nor the time, he settled on a subdued answer for now.

“…better.” 

****************

“…better.” 

It was clear to her now he was intentionally downplaying his words. It was undeniable, that look on his face as he had entered the room. How his wandering eyes had graced her body with admiration, shock, appreciation and behind it all lay... yearning. She saw it as clear as if he had spoken it, and lavished her with a confession. With newfound confidence that she now held the upper hand, she decided to play it humorously coy.

“Is that all?” 

She smirked, turning her head to show him her delicately styled hair and angles of her face. He chuckled in a self-deprecatory manner, and revealed the roses he had so-far hidden behind his back.

It painted quite the picture, Byleth hoped she could save the image in front of her permanently into her memories. Ashe’s shy demeanour, a tempting flush on his skin underneath his freckles, that little half smile and adoring eyes as he shyly revealed an undeniably romantic gift.

Emboldened by her reaction, he mumbled an elaboration;

“I did not want to push. You look beautiful, like an angel. You always do.” 

Her laugh was fuller now, a surprisingly girlish and musical sound. She was fiddling with her bedsheets that she sat on, unable to continue her tactful banter with him after he had answered so sincerely. Ashe busied himself with putting the roses in an empty vase at her bedside, and filled it up with water. The silence began to fill the room with anticipation, but it was not uncomfortable.

“How are you feeling?” He asked her, his voice recovering from his earlier bashfulness. 

“I’m getting better, I still feel a bit heavy and unsteady.” 

“Hmm. I was going to ask if you would like a walk for some fresh air, but maybe it is too soon.” 

“My legs are still a bit wobbly, but I would like the fresh air…”

An idea formed in her head, but was unwilling to suggest it. 

“Hmm… we could go for a short walk perhaps? You can hold onto me for support.”

“I was thinking… I’d like to go further into the woods. There is a peaceful grove that I am very fond of but it is too far away…”

She hinted as strongly as possible, and set the bait out for his suggestion to follow her thought.

“Well, why don’t we go on a horse ride together? I have my horse of course, but you could surely borrow whoever’s if you would like.” 

“My riding skill is probably inadequate for that, but maybe…”

Her face heated suddenly, inexplicably embarrassed to suggest something so intimate. Despite their little banter earlier, she lost her nerve and tried to think of ways to backtrack.

“Maybe you could ride on my horse with me? I could support you that way.”

She looked into his face for any signs of scorn or embarrassment, but found only genuine concern and consideration. He at least did not seem phased by the idea. 

“If that would be possible, I’d be happy to.” 

He smiled at her openly, and she nodded imperceptibly. 

“Shall we go now?”

“Yes of course, take my arm – is the stables too far to walk for you?”

She stood now, and took his arm to stop herself from wavering. She leant on him a little, and felt that for once she was beginning to trust another in a new way. She trusted all of her allies and her dearest friends, however she had already held a caution, an understanding that she would always be the one to jump in and save them whenever needed. This duty and power in her possession left her often on edge. Always watching to the shadows for the unexpected, always ready at the blink of an eye to call on the divine pulse to turn back the effects of time. 

This same guardian spirit extended without question to Ashe, however she felt a confidence in him now that he would protect her and defend her in a way that extended beyond what she believed he was personally physically capable of. Nevertheless, it felt… nice. Her students had often extended a hand out to her, and expected her to reach back and to save them from whatever grasp destiny had placed upon them. There was no doubt she had the power to do so, but the obligation and burden it implied seemed unbearable sometimes. An automatic winning strategy and a pawn in the game she had been thrown into since birth, her decision could make or break a life, or even decide the outcome of a war.

She looked into the kind green eyes of this wonderful man who was extending his arm out for her to grasp, and decided for once that she would metaphorically reach for him instead. Settling her arm comfortably within his, she spoke her truth. 

“I know I will be fine; because you are with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops rapid fire updates, so I decided to split this chapter into two because I wanted to expand the second half far more, and then this chapter ended up being far too long... next chapter; oh you know it's horsey time ; )
> 
> And yes Annette Mercedes and Dorothea definitely played rock paper scissors to decide who got to tell him


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am begging you to look up a picture of Ashe’s normal post-time skip uniform, and see the shirt he is wearing underneath his hoodie. It looks like a dark coloured shirt with a mandarin collar, and I had a mental image of him wearing that and I nearly died so please hold that beautiful image in your mind as you read (and, you’re welcome if you hadn’t noticed before).
> 
> Also: I have decided to up the rating of this work to Mature, as I am planning to have ... *scenes* in the future. That doesn't mean every chapter from now on will be that way, it's just to give you advanced warning that mature content will be happening later on. : )

Securing the saddle on the back of his trusty grey stallion, Ashe relinquished some of the usual armour and went for a simpler dress. Matching the attire of his steed and hoping the enjoy the bright weather, he decided to forgo his outer coat and infamous hooded sweater, leaving instead a traditional styled dark-navy shirt underneath to touch the outer air for the first time. 

Hoisting himself up easily onto his horse, he looked back at a still wobbly Byleth.

“You should probably sit Infront of me so I can hold onto you better, here take my hand, let me help you up Professor.”

“It’s Byleth.” 

She murmured mostly to herself, barely audible.

“My apologies, let me help you up to my…” 

Ashe suddenly stuttered, and seemingly changed tact.

“Let me help you up Byleth.”

She tilted her head to the side – an adorable expression from the perspective of any onlooker -, but shrugged it off, and took his hand. His strong grip was a thrilling contrast to his slender fingers and surprisingly soft hands. Placing her foot securely into the stirrup, she allowed Ashe to pull her onto the seat in front of him. And then she immediately realised her mistake. 

Hyper-aware of his proximity behind her, she could feel intensely every point of contact her frame made with his. A regular warm exhale tousling the hair at the side of her, as his cheek came to hover just away from the top of her head. 

“Is this alright?”

He voiced, just above a whisper into her hair. She shuddered with the intimacy, willing embarrassment not to take hold.

“I’m fine.” 

She smiled timidly, although he could not see it, she was sure her tone would convey her sincerity. 

“Alright then, I’ll take it slowly.”

He wrapped one arm around her front, letting his handhold gently into the crook of her waist, which coupled with his words sent all forms of feelings rushing through her. Some familiar, some foreign to her. Security. Safety. Closeness. Intimacy… and something else. She wanted desperately to lean back into him to further explore that feeling more but felt a stronger, more urgent desire to resist such urges. Out of awkwardness? Out of nervousness? Newness? This was all confusing to her, and so settled on ignoring them instead. 

Ashe signalled for his horse to begin to walk out from the stables with a low clicking noise, feeling the rumble through his chest into her back brought a fresh rush of jitters to her stomach, but again pushed them downwards with urgency. 

“Relax and have confidence Byleth, enjoy yourself.”

The voice came not from the knight holding her steadily, but from the back of her consciousness. Byleth smiled to herself, as these moments of encouragement from Sothis were few and far between.

“I mean it Byleth, you deserve it.”

Sothis added in a small voice and then promptly yawned, signalling the absence of her presence once more.

“So, where do we go from here to get to the grove?”

“We go left outside the Monastery gates, I’ll guide you.”

“Would you like to try taking the reins?” 

She let out a short exhale from her nose that was almost a self-deprecating laugh.

“Here.”

He indicated, bumping his left-hand that was holding on to the reins to her own left hand. 

“Are you sure? I haven’t done much riding…”

“I’ve got you.”

She took the reins in both hands, feeling the course leather in her palms. Ashe’s left hand now lightly touching the outside of her own left hand, close enough to instantly regain control if necessary. His right arm still securely holding onto her front, and she felt electric wherever their bodies contacted.

“You wanted to go left? Tug slightly like this…”

He closed his left-hand around hers, causing her to grip tighter onto the reins, and pulled their hands back towards them together. This pulled the horses head towards the left gently, and their trajectory began to shift. 

Barely focusing on her riding lesson, Byleth instead was mesmerised by the feeling of his hand around hers. His thumb grazed the outside of hers, lingering slightly, before pulling back completely to allow her to take control. She continued pulling back as he had shown her, and the horse was now well and truly on the correct path.

“There you go! You’re a natural.” 

He said gently, his fondness filling his words.

With only slightly more intervention from Ashe, they finally made their way towards the grove, with the woods beginning to thicken in density, and the mossy air filling the surroundings. 

“Woah there.”

He murmured for the horse to come to a stop. Alighting the horse abruptly, he held up his hand to assist his Professor down. Missing the warmth and closeness from behind her, she re-established what she could by again holding onto him, and descending to the soft ground.

Still with hands intertwined, she breathed in deeply, feeling the clean air fill her lungs and invigorate her. Ashe too took a deep breath and began to take in what met his eyes. 

The grove was a picture from fae legends, brilliant green from the thick foliage all around with a hazy low mist that hadn’t quite cleared yet rendering the air slightly humid. The morning sun filtered into multiple beams that touched the ground only occasionally, yellow-bleaching paths as they went. Around the grove stood a perimeter of high filaments of various species of grasses, that tingled the fingertips as skimmed. The ground was wet with dew from the shade the trees provided, with dry spots only where the sun had managed to contact.

In front of them was a crystal-clear pond, a direct view to the bottom visible. This spring was connected to by a small stream that bubbled away over pebbles and stones and disappeared out of sight deeper into the woods. Alongside the familiar buzz of bees dozily floating from landing pad to landing pad to begin their daily routes, cicadas, grasshoppers and crickets also began to sing their acoustic chirps - a cacophony of percussion, applause to any who would appreciate it as such. Ashe gave Byleth’s hand a little squeeze after he had taken in his environment, but was careful not to disturb her from her own thoughts as she breathed in deeply.

It wasn’t often that Ashe could take too much indulgence with his time like this, but he found it was easy to get lost in the beauty of his surroundings. It brought him instantly back to memories as a child, with his two younger siblings and the adventures they used to go on. He would guide them through woodlands and forests just like this one, and explain all the different plants and flower types that he had picked up from his parents and customers. Mostly those useful for flavouring dishes, but he enjoyed it all the same. 

Ashe remembered how he had been in-tune with nature, escaping from the busy restaurant occasionally to seek solace in the green and quiet. While his younger siblings were ever-eager to explore the marketplace and surrounding villages, he was always looking upwards at the sky towards a better tomorrow, and downwards at the grass into his imagination. 

Their hands finally dropped contact and Byleth crouched down to thread her fingers through the gentle current of the little stream that broke through the damp earth, bubbling pleasingly to the ear. She felt the cool water touch her skin, and the movement soothe and caress her. Closing her eyes, she allowed the moment in nature to nourish her, just as she felt Ashe doing. Steeling herself, she sighed and broke their shared trance to ask the question she had so-far been avoiding.

“Ashe, I realise I haven’t asked you anything about what happened… I’ve still been a little light-headed and-”

“That’s not for you to worry about pr- Byleth. Claude, Seteth and Catherine have everything under control. They have sent messengers of their progress, and it’s all good news. You are just to focus on resting and recovering for now.”

“I…”

She glanced down, hyper-focused now on the sensations on her hands.

“Why were you the one to accompany me back?”

“I agreed to accompany you, of course!”

He kept his tone light, but there was something there – a crack in the façade. She changed tact, still focusing too hard on the water.

“Ashe… did I hurt anyone?”

He sighed.

“You didn’t hurt anyone, you were under some form of-“

“Ashe.”

She met his gaze now, his eyebrows taut with concern. He did not avoid the question any longer.

“Catherine sustained some injuries but was healed soon after. You got me once, but-“

“Where?”

He chuckled lowly. 

“You tried some new technique I’d never seen before! It was quite impressive really, but nothing clever enough to do any real damage.” 

His humour baffled her. How could he be smiling like that right now?

“What did I do Ashe, please…”

She begged him, feeling the betrayal of a sting of tears at her eyes as she spun all of the possibilities in her head.

“You picked up an arrow I had shot near you to draw your attention previously, and you threw it with your bare hands back at me.”

He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and exposed a slight bit of skin above his collarbone. There lay the faintest mark of green-brown, a well-healed bruise with a shallow puncture wound at its epicentre. 

“I… threw an arrow at you?”

He smirked more fully now.

“Yes, and I would have dodged it if I wasn’t so caught off guard!”

The two shared a look, before bursting into full, tension-relieving laughter. Byleth felt her eyes crinkle at the full humour she felt, and she could see the same care-free expression on her guardian for the day. Thoroughly relieved, Byleth sat now on the earth and beckoned for Ashe to join her.

There they sat - too far apart – and discussed the events of the battle. Byleth wincing at all the moments of terror, and revelling in his triumph as he had been the one to lead the charge up towards the leader, and ending their skirmish. She relaxed at the end of the recount and fiddled with some grass blades in front of her.

“You truly are a wonderful knight, I’m so proud of how far you’ve come.”

His face reddened instantly, and he couldn’t help the sincere grin that came to his face. Byleth always had such a way with words, these blunt emissions that cut straight to the heart of the matter were spoken to delicately, but held so much power and raw emotion – hidden behind her deceptively calm exterior and voice.

“Thank you, that means a lot to me. I’m glad to finally be the one protecting you, rather than the other way around.”

She offered no answer, but a small smile still lit up her features as she turned back to watch a frog leap from the water's edge, and plunge into the cool water. They sat there in silence for a long while, watching the wildlife in peace, allowing the calm to soak and soothe the events they had told of.

Her body began to betray her tranquillity, as she felt the ache in her bones return, and her eyes begin to beg to be closed once again. She attempted to shift to a more comfortable position to stay longer, but her discomfort was immediately picked up on. He must have been watching her, she noted to herself with self-consciousness and pleasure. 

“I should probably take you back now.”

“I suppose I must rest, but thank you for taking me here.” 

He stood up first, and as always offered his hand to her and lifted her gently. She expected him to lead her back to his horse but instead, he waited and stared fixated upon the ground. He looked into her eyes, but turned away – looking ever so slightly… disappointed?

“Ashe, I’m happy you’re with me.”

He perked up slightly.

“Yes, me too. I love spending time with you. I care about you.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

The pair smiled softly at one another, but neither seemed bold enough to continue along the line they both desperately wanted to. With reluctance, he removed his hand to climb first onto his horse, who had been enjoying the fresh grass to eat from and pulled Byleth up once more – with more effort this time. She was noticeably getting tired and lacked any energy to sit up so straight as before.

Instead, she slumped backwards and leant into his (surprisingly firm) frame, and he wrapped his right arm around her more tightly this time, as she relaxed fully into him. He chuckled lightly and whispered into her hair.

“I’ve got you.”

She hummed a noise of pleasure, and Ashe signalled for his horse to walk once again. Seeing the grove begin to disappear from view, Byleth felt the sudden urge to be bold, and grasp what she wanted – for their times alone together were few and far between. 

“Ashe?”

She began questioningly, turning her face round to look him in the face. He was smiling, so beautifully down at her, his bright and wonderful eyes merely inches away from her own. His silver hair was falling slightly over one eye, and his lips, she began to notice completely. She drank him in with her eyes, but could not keep her gaze unstuck from his smile for too long. They stayed in this position, Byleth’s lips parting with the words she could not say.

Every so gently, he traced her jaw in one line towards her chin and coaxed her towards him.

“Byleth…”

He murmured, in a breathy voice that was barely above a whisper. His eyes sought permission, and Byleth responded by moving their noses to touch, their eyes both lidded downwards. With no pressure applied, Ashe closed the distance between their lips. He pressed delightfully against hers, and she was hyper-aware of just how close his face was – the heat radiating off him was mixing with her own body heat. He kept close contact for just a second but ended the kiss sweetly, and all-too-soon he was already pulling back just an inch to look her softly in the eyes. She had yet to open her eyes, but fluttered them open after a beat.

Byleth found herself breathless looking into the full force of his gaze, held so strongly into her own. And yet, his eyes betrayed devastating tenderness. It was enough to blink and look away in a reflex – feeling her lashes contact her cheeks and the corners of her mouth pull up.

He repositioned himself to sit up straight behind her once again, wrapping his arms around more tightly than their outward journey. He brought his cheek to rest on the top of her head, the gentle movement of the horse made for a magical and peaceful moment. Gently rocking in the arms of each other, the pair enjoyed the world for all its gracious good that it had brought them together today.

The ride back to the monastery was spent in this way in each other’s arms, neither of them needing to fill the moment with words they both lacked the talent to express enough with. At some point, Byleth’s eyes had fully closed, and her weight had shifted far heavier onto him. Ashe chuckled, and pressed a kiss to her hair, shifting so that she could rest her cheek against his chest and rest more properly, albeit in a slightly twisted position. 

Upon their approach to the monastery, Ashe’s eyes caught with the gatekeeper – who looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled and nodded his approval. Entering the stable, the monastery was beginning to bustle with activity, and he was sure that he and the Archbishop had been seen together in such a manner by many people, but couldn’t bring himself to worry about the inevitable gossip right now. 

Unfortunately, he was now faced with the task of rousing her enough to get her back into the infirmary. He led her arm in arm up the stairs, with her barely maintaining consciousness. 

Once they were back in her room, he assisted her in getting some water to drink, before tucking her in to rest once more. 

Before she closed her eyes, Byleth scanned over him, as he seemed unwilling to leave the room just yet.

“Is something the matter?”

She asked, sleepily.

“I’d like to ask you something, but I think it can wait until later. You should rest.”

He took a bow and turned to leave.

“Wait, for- Ashe. What is it?”

He hesitated and turned back to face her. His hands were wringing together, and she could see a faint blush colours his cheeks.

“Well, I-I… was wondering…”

He took a breath in and looked straight into her eyes.

“I was wondering Byleth… if you would permit me to court you.”

Byleth felt her silent heart drop through the floor. A heat radiated throughout her body, so enraptured by her once sweet student, innocent and ever-moral, now unmistakably a man - a hero and a knight – asking so openly to court her. Blood rushed to her face and answered before she could be overwhelmed entirely.

“I would like that very much.”

His face brightened instantly in delight, his teeth showing brightly and his eyes closing with the force of the expression. Like the sun bursting through the clouds. He looked down at the floor a touch bashful but looked up once again to radiate his smile upon her once again.

“Then, with that, I will let you rest.”

He did not hide his new-found glee and bowed for a second time before walking bouncily out of the room. 

Byleth sighed in content, and let her head hit the pillow. Before the pull of sleep could completely take hold, she heard Sothis once again. Instead of words came a soothing lullaby, so faint she could barely make out the words. This feeling… it reminded her of when her father would stroke her hair to send her to sleep. All was well, and so she finally allowed herself to give in to her slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOUCH DOWN!!!! I hope this satisfies. I've really enjoyed writing this so far, so thank you to everyone who reads my silly story and is enjoying the ride. I'm still planning more, and the romance is going to now pick up heuheuheuhe. Comments always appreciated as this is my first ever multi-chaptered fic! Also - if you have any suggestions that you'd like to see these two dorks do, those are always welcome also! : D (i.e.... would you like to see the rating increase on this fic? I'm happy to include *that stuff* if anyone would like to read it, but I will need encouragement to do so.) More soon! : )
> 
> (Psst: you will also notice I have added a chapter number, as I've finally planned out how I want this fic to end, and how many chapters I need to get there. This chapter number may update, but this is a rough estimate.)


	9. Chapter 9

The cavalry advancing steadily came to a stop outside the monastery gate. The bustle of the late-afternoon business to the marketplace was being subdued by soldiers to allow the group inside. The leader alighted their horse with a heavy thud to the floor and used a heavy, glowing pole-arm to support his weight. His cloak – now too warmly dressed for the weather around Garreg Mach – swung thymically along the floor, embellishing his stride.

A young monastery squire took the reins of his horse and scuttled away from the imposing man quickly towards the stables to take his horse to be fed and watered. With his pseudo-walking stick heavily contacting the floor on every step, he slowly made his away towards the cathedral at the back, advancing towards his destination. Behind him flanked heavily armoured soldiers, and one in particular at his right was prepared at any moment to protect and serve his master, and another at his left looking proud and strong to be in his position.

People naturally bowed their heads and allowed them room as they passed, with looks of fear, and reverence. The power and status from him were palpable in the air, silencing all they passed.

The man slowly made his way up towards the off-limits infirmary, and was greeted by a bright pair of green eyes, replacing the water in what appeared to be a vase of... roses? Her eyes instantly widened upon recognising the great man before her.

“Dimitri!”

She cried and flung her arms around his neck to pull him into her. The man lightened up immediately and chuckled into her embrace.

“I’m so glad to see you well Professor. I came as soon as I could. You’re looking very well!”

She pulled back to look at another of her beloved students, one that she had held particular dear to her ever-since the events of the war had transpired.

“You too Dimitri, being a king suits you it seems.”

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

“Is such familiarity proper Archbishop? He is the king now after all.”

Byleth immediately scowled, and recognised the voice behind them.

“It is me who should be bowing my respect to her, Gustave. I will not have statuses cloud my friendships.” Dimitri responded sharply.

Gustave huffed his disapproval but said nothing more.

“I’ve been filled in on the events of last week, but I hear you have not. Not until you recover your strength again.”

“I’m fine.”

“Let us carry this burden for you, you’ve done enough for us. Anyway, there is going to be a war council this evening before dinner, I’d request for you to join if you are up for it but there is no pressure to-“

“I’ll be there.” She said, her usual fire returning to her gaze.

Dimitri laughed lightly once more, full of fondness.

“Okay, I know better than to try to stop you if that’s what you want. How has life been at the monastery my friend? I would love nothing more than to come and visit everyone more frequently, but Fhirdiad, unfortunately, is the optimal position for me to be in for all of our joint recovery efforts.”

“It has been… busy.”

He sighed, knowing intimately how dramatic of an understatement she was making.

“But the blue-lions are keeping you company I assume?” He said, his tone full of warmth.

“Yes, as well as some honorary lions.”

“So, who is here? Ingrid, Sylvain, Annette, Mercedes, Dorothea… Felix?”

“No, I believe he is travelling the country and making a name for himself as a mercenary.”

“I see…” Dimitri seemed slightly disappointed in this.

Felix had always been a lone-wolf, but throughout the war, he had seemed to finally make some close friendships – he had even hoped to re-kindle their own friendship. But alas, it seemed he was not one to be found unless duty called him.

“Actually, I believe he has intentions of coming back soon, perhaps he will even be here for the meeting. Recently he sent a letter to me to inform me of his intentions to help out. Apparently…” She hesitantly smiled, bringing Dimitri out of his brooding.

“What?”

“Apparently, it is boring being a mercenary nowadays.”

Dimitri laughed fully, settling his inner strife.

“Well, I suppose that can only be good news. Did I miss anyone?”

“Ashe is here too.” She tried to keep her voice neutral, suddenly feeling embarrassed – like her heart was on full display.

“Ashe? Hmm. I thought the word was sent for him to assume his position as the head of house Gaspard? I would have thought he would take up that position.”

“He was? I didn’t know he was offered the chance.”

“Yes, unless I am mistaken, he was offered that position very recently. He spoke regularly of his duty to Lonato in the past, I just assumed…” Something dawned on Dimitri at once, and looked at his Professor with eyes anew.

“Ah- never mind. Well, that settles something else, actually.”

“What do you mean?” Something about his tone raised her suspicions.

“It is nothing, it is on the agenda for this evenings meeting.”

She looked at him with thinned eyes. He smiled easily in response.

“It is nothing concerning. Would you like some fresh air? I’d like to walk around the monastery again, are you strong enough to accompany me?”

She nodded and took his arm. None of the electric she had felt coursed through where they contacted as it had done for Ashe, but she felt safe and comfortable – and so happy to be in his presence again. Dimitri was another of her students that she felt a close kinship with. After all the drama and action of the war, Dimitri had become something of a brother and confidant to her, although she kept such a thought to herself. Perhaps if she were a child, she might refer to him as her “best friend”.

Dimitri chatted openly, the darkness over his persona long gone now. She listened intently as they walked together – bringing up memories of their time at the academy together. They laughed, and smiled and sent a silent prayer up to the Goddess that they had the time to enjoy peace together once more as they had done so before at the academy.

************************************

Ashe found himself on his knees before the evening meeting, with hands deep in the soil within the greenhouse planters. His mind was racing, each time he re-ran the conversation earlier it brought a fresh lurch to his stomach and heat to his face.

“I would like that very much.”

A phrase that left nothing to be questioned, in no uncertain terms that he would overthink or worry about. He smiled to the plants, trying to ground himself to the present. It would not be good to lose oneself in his thoughts, and he should focus on action. As well as that, he would do well to control himself for later. He had received word that a war-council with the king and his closest guards would take place within the monastery this evening to discuss the events at full. Claude, Catherine and Seteth had finally returned to join the others back at Garreg Mach and were keen to plan their next steps.

An opening of the greenhouse door registered in his attention, but assigned the sound to the greenhouse keeper returning from her dinner, and continued with his re-potting.

A low voice cleared their throat. Ashe shot up, with his shirt rolled to his sleeves still and mud-covered gloves on.

“Oh Dedue, I’m so pleased to see you! You’re looking well.”

“Hmph, I outrank you now. Gustave says I should command more respect from my peers.”

His hardened expression bared none of the teasing he meant to apply to his sentence. Ashe reddened immediately and felt himself shift back to a younger self, in awe of the nobility and those who associated with them towering above him.

“Well, I- I’m sorry! I forgot my manners, how do you d-do.” And bowed down lowly to greet him properly.

“Yes, that is my name.”

“…” Ashe paused, processing the comment.

“Are you… joking?”

“Perhaps.” The corners of Dedue’s mouth twitched upwards in an almost-smile.

Ashe couldn’t contain the laughter than came out from him then.

“You were joking! I didn’t know you had it in you… really I’m glad to see you happy and safe Dedue.”

“You too Ashe. How are the flowers?” He allowed a real smile to shape his mouth.

“Doing well. I come here to think and to keep my hands busy. There’s never any shortage of jobs to do around here, but I especially like helping here.”

“I understand.”

Never one to fill a room with aimless chatter, Dedue picked up a watering can and began to water some plants that were looking a little dry. Ashe watched him from the corner of his eye and noted the tenderness he took with the delicate flowers. It was an amusing opposite to his imposing figure, clad currently in well-crafted and heavy armour. They worked for a few minutes in silence, working methodologically to care and tend to each of the plants within the greenhouse.

“Dedue, Ashe. The meeting is in five minutes, I suggest we go together now.” Came the firm voice from the greenhouse entrance.

Appearing to have lost track of time, they both hurried to follow Gustave’s lead up to the Cardinal’s room. Despite their rush, the three were one of the first to arrive. All except for the ever-charming appearance of Claude, the ex-leader of what used to be known as the Alliance. Adorned in regal Almyran clothes, he leant forward onto his elbows on the table and smirked up at them as they arrived.

“How good of you three to join me. For the first time I’m early to something, and it seems everyone else has somewhere else to be.”

He looked up at them with no hint of malice and winked. Ashe thanked his lucky stars this man’s charms appeared - so far at least - to not affect Byleth.

“And there she is, the lady of the hour – or not? You took a backseat on this one for once it seems your grand holiness.”

Claude stood and walked briskly, narrowly avoiding bumping into the three knights to grasp the hand of Byleth, and brush a chaste kiss to her hand. Ashe’s knuckles went white from gripping the table he was leaning against but swallowed down any outwards reaction. Suddenly becoming very interested in studying the wood of the table, he sat down and listened intently.

“You’re looking especially radiant today, is that… make-up I see? Wow, teach, that happy to see me again?”

Ashe tried to look nonchalant but whipped his head around for her reaction all the same. To his surprise, he turned to meet her eyes, already on him. She smiled softly and released her hand from Claude’s.

“I…”

She started, but shook her head humorously, and instead decided to take a seat at the table, at Ashe’s left.

“Dodging the question? Who’s the lucky lad then?”

“Claude, we have far more important topics to discuss today,” Gustave said with an air of finality.

“Alright, alright…” Claude held his hands up in mock surrender.

With that, other members began to filter into the room. Ingrid, Annette, Mercedes, Catherine, Seteth, Sylvain, Dimitri and a few other soldiers she did not recognise – she assumed ones they had brought from Fhirdiad. Sylvain pretended to do a staggering double-take as he entered the room.

“Wow archbishop, you’re looking radiant today! Glad to see you up and about again.”

“That’s what I said!” Claude said, pointedly ignoring the scowl they were receiving from Gustave.

Byleth simply looked down, and cautiously went to reach for Ashe’s hands. She found they were tightly clasped under the table. Out of sight, she goaded one hand free for her to squeeze for an instant, before letting it go. Ashe loosened up with the silent acknowledgement, and without sharing a glance they settled into the atmosphere.

As they all took their places at the council, the briefing led by Seteth could begin.

***************

“And with that, we come to the last topic of today.”

Everyone had slumped into their chairs, exhausted from the relay of events, negotiating and strategy planning. Seteth pretended not to notice and continued in his usual clipped tones.

“It has become apparent that the Archbishop herself was specifically targeted for these assailant’s purpose. From what we have gathered about these ‘One’s who slither in the dark’, they bear specific vitriol towards…”

He looked down for a brief second.

“…ones such as her. It would be prudent for her to have an officially assigned knight to accompany her on all such future missions.”

“But, don’t we all look out for her already?” Sylvain spoke up.

“What I mean is, someone willing to lay down their life to protect her, and her alone. To always be by her side, duty-bound.”

A pregnant sigh came from Felix, who simply shook his head. He had managed to arrive fashionably late to the meeting, but his contributions were still valid as one of the most powerful swordsmen in all of Fódlan.

“It is in the traditional of Faerghus, the great country of knights with a culture of chivalry. It is our time-honoured tradition as I’m sure all who are present are aware. An appointed knight’s duty is sacred and different from the usual protection we give to our friends and family. I… know this all too well.”

Everyone fell silent at Gustave’s words. To their surprise, Ingrid stood up.

“I understand the duty, although some of us may disagree with the full extent of it. The Archbishop must be protected more personally. I volunteer to serve as our professor’s knight and aide.”

She placed a hand to her heart, and bowed, before sitting back down.

“I’m not doing it; the Archbishop can handle herself.” Felix remarked from his seat, his tone sounding bitter and dismissive to any outsider, but to those familiar he betrayed his fond sentiment and deeply held respect towards her.

Sylvain stood up.

“I’ll do it, she’s a fine lady I’d gladly lay my life on the line for. Not to mention, a bit of eye-cand- _OW_ ” Ingrid smacked him in the stomach, before dragging him back to sitting on his chair. Claude laughed at the scene in front of him as the petty bickering broke out between the lions.

“Actually…” Dimitri spoke loudly, in a commanding tone that silenced the group. “I believe someone will already assume that position.”

Ashe, who had been quietly listening, waiting for the right moment to interject his own offer felt his stomach drop through the floor.

“Who?” They all shouted in unison, although notably except for Byleth herself.

“In time it may become apparent. For now, I do not believe we need to discuss it any further.” Dimitri’s words signalled the ending of the topic.

Ashe felt his heart rate skyrocket. There was nothing intrinsically romantic about serving as a knight and aide to one’s master, however the level of devotion that was required and necessary… if this knight of hers was male… _handsome_ \- he shuddered internally -, he wasn’t sure how he could bear it. He scolded himself for allowing himself to think such thoughts, Byleth would not betray them, him.

However, as he had uncomfortably noted previously, she could always fall in love with another. She had simply given him his permission to try and court her after all, nothing was guaranteed that this attempt would be successful. A knight and aide to Byleth... one more noble, more well connected, better looking, stronger than he could ever dream to be.

“Well then. If you are quite sure the matter is settled, we can adjourn for today.” Seteth concluded and began gathering his papers full of notes up into a neater pile.

The room fell into silence, as it quietly dawned on all of them who the obvious candidate would be. All except for the man in question, whose brooding thoughts began to swirl even faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much in this chapter that I loved to write! Dimitri being terrifying and yet Dimileth bbfs? Dedue being terrifying and yet being a soft king and Ashe/ Dedue friendship?? 
> 
> Also sorry for the ending of this chapter lmao I did warn you in the tags that Ashe is dense!!! Also - I want to make it clear that Ashe isn't feeling possessive of her, he is self-deprecating (and a tad jealous of this phantom man he has made up) after all of the reactions from Claude and Sylvain that evening. He's got some of them "I'm just a commoner and Byleth is... well y'know the hero of Fódlan surrounded by eligible men who he thinks are so much better than himself, what could she possibly see in me" blues and all the other characters and us the readers (and me the writer) are united in calling him a moron for that. 
> 
> More soon!


End file.
